Life-savers
by Moerae
Summary: [AU] Life savers and babysitters, or Narusitters, were interchangeable in Arashi's vocabulary. And oddly enough Uchiha Itachi was also an alternative for babysitter. [A collection of stories about Naruto and his Naru-sitters.]
1. Tsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is reposted so those who'd like to read it again can.

* * *

**Tsune**

Scratching the back of his head in thought, Minato stared absently at the little blur of orange circling the small living room.

What to do...?

He had to leave for the meeting soon or he would risk being late, but there was no way he was going to leave his son by himself. And even though he wanted to spend more time with Naruto, taking the boy with him was not an option. He had already done that once, and it didn't turn out good at all. He had considered getting a babysitter, but having a perfect stranger look after his son didn't exactly put him at ease.

That said, he mulled over the list of people who usually Naru-sat.

First was Jiraiya-sensei. He loved the man like a father, but lately, from the disturbing questions (_'What are boobies, and what do they have to do with getting anything?'_) Naruto had been asking him, he was hesitant about leaving his son to his sensei's care. It seemed the man had abandoned his 'observing' ways and was now opting for interacting with the 'nubile beauties'. That was also where his cute and adorable son came into play. Naruto had become his sensei's 'chick magnet', as the sennin had so thoughtfully termed it. The man would situate himself near the entrance of the bath house (never right at the front because as Jiraiya had discovered, after several times of parking himself and Naruto there, the women had caught on), and have Naruto's cuteness work its wonders.

He had always disapproved Jiraiya-sensei's 'hobby', but there wasn't much he could do about it except for standing somewhere far, far away while the man nose-bled to death by the bath houses. But when his son was pulled into it... That was another story. He did not need to have his one and only son grow up to be another Jiraiya.

So no, maybe not Jiraiya-sensei...

Tsunade-sama? She was extremely fond of Naruto and had spoilt the boy silly. He was surprised his son didn't have any fillings from all the candy she insisted on feeding him. But from the recent winning streak that had surprised everyone in Konoha (Tsunade was named 'The Ultimate Sucker' for a reason), the endless supply of candy had included other things as well. The small mountain of toys starting to pile up in the living room was proof. Which brought him to the question he had been meaning to ask his beloved son.

"Naru."

The orange streak stopped instantly and enormous blue eye stared up at him.

"Why is 'Nade-neesan giving you all those toys?"

Round, guileless eyes blinked once. A huge grin appeared. "She said that Naru was being a good boy!"

"Oh?"

"Yep!" The mop of blonde spikes bobbed in an earnest nod. "'Nade-nessan let Naru play 'pick the numbers' game, and she says Naru is very good at it!"

"'Pick the numbers'?" The older of the two blonde's brows furrowed. Oh she couldn't have... "And what does 'Nade-nessan do with the numbers you pick?"

"She goes into a shop and comes out with candy and the numbers on paper!" Naruto quipped, proudly.

And the mystery was solved. He sighed in exasperation. His son was a lucky charm on top of being a lure for women. Great, just great. He scratched Tsunade's name from his mental Naru-sitter list.

"'Tousan? Do you want me to pick numbers for you too?"

He smiled down at his son and shook his head. "No, Naru."

The chubby face pinched in thought. "You're mad."

Minato blinked in bemusement. "I'm not mad, Naru."

"Yes you are," Naruto insisted. "Even Tsune thinks you're mad." The young boy held out a small fox plushie to get the point across.

Looking at the orange-red soft toy, Minato wondered if it was because of having the Kyuubi sealed within him that Naruto liked foxes so much. It had begun innocently enough. Naruto had insisted on having a fox shaped birthday cake for his third birthday, and from there fox plushies and fox print pajamas were among a few of the things the child had wanted. Foxes to Naruto were like kittens or puppies to other children. His son adored them to the point of being able to open a small museum dedicated to the animal.

And it seemed this adoration was not one-sided. Two years ago, Naruto had gotten himself lost in the woods and Minato nearly went mad with worry. When they had finally located the boy, the most bizarre and frightening sight greeted them. Bizarre because the sleeping blonde was surrounded by half a dozen foxes. Frightening because there were half a dozen foxes that could tear the small child apart.

A few were curled up near the child, seeming to offer their warmth and comfort, while others were alert and stood on guard. As soon as Minato himself made a move to go near his son, pointed ears flattened against furred skulls and a low warning growl was issued. He had tried talking to the small gathering in a gentle and soothing voice, he even tried offering food so they would move away from his son, but it was no use. He was sure they would've bitten his hand clean off if he so much as looked at them wrong. In the end, it took a half-awake Naruto making his shaky way to his father before the foxes were convinced the man meant no harm.

Ever since then, they were occasionally visited by wandering foxes.

Others who knew about this strange development thought it unnatural and dangerous, but if it meant that Naruto was going to be able to build some kind of bond with the demon inside him, then by all means he wasn't going to stop it.

"'Tousan?"

The concern laced in that one word shook him out of his thoughts. Scooping his son into his arms, he ruffled sun-coloured hair in affection.

"I'm not mad, Naru. But promise me you won't play 'pick the numbers' game with Nade-neesan again, hm?"

Not understanding, but wanting to please his 'tousan', Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Okay."

"Good." He smiled at his son. Then it occurred to him that maybe it would be better if Naruto chose where he went for the next few hours. "Naru, who do you want to stay with while 'tousan does something important?"

"'Tousan!"

"'Tousan can't stay with you, Naru."

The delighted expression on the boy's face fell several notches. Minato hugged his child close and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"How about I take you to Ichiraku's after the meeting, hm?"

"Ramen?"

"Yep!" His neck was hugged in thanks. "So do you want to go with jiji?"

The blonde head shook in a quick 'no', and he breathed out a sigh of relief. His son was not going to be used as bait today.

"'Nade-neesan?"

The same response.

"'Kashi-kun?"

He knew Naruto loved to play with Kakashi's nin-dogs, and Kakashi didn't seem to mind having an energetic child run around in his apartment. It also did his student a load of good to have some company once in a while.

Another shake of the head.

"Then where, Naru?"

"'Tachi and 'Suke! I want to show them Tsune!"

He should have known. It seemed the Uchihas were always the first to be informed of the toys Naruto received, and this was, of course, no different. Despite how quiet and stoic Itachi was, the teen had a knack with taking care of children. Maybe because the young Anbu had a younger brother to look after as well, but Uchiha Sasuke was a saint compared to his Naruto - not that he didn't think his son was angelic. However, Itachi had taken a liking to the rambunctious ball of energy almost instantly, and the same could be said for his son.

"All right. 'Tachi's and 'Suke's it is."

His son cheered.

"But!" Minato held up a finger to shush Naruto. "If they're busy then we'll go to 'Kashi's, okay?"

"'TACHI!"

The teen turned at the excited cry and watched as an orange ball of energy launch itself at his legs. He blinked in surprise. It wasn't as if he didn't know what would happen when he opened the front door – the chakra signatures already told him who it was and what to expect, but he just never got used to having his legs hugged.

A pair of large, exuberant blue eyes stared up at him and the corners of his lips twitched. He picked the over zealous child up and almost immediately, warm arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The small blonde giggled and nuzzled his chubby face into the crook of his neck - a hello gesture typical of Naruto.

"Hello to you too, Naruto-kun," he murmured into downy hair.

More giggles were pressed into his neck and he found himself being watched by a grinning Fourth Hokage. Before the man could voice his request, Itachi nodded and watched in amusement as Minato's shoulder slumped in relief.

"You're a life-saver, Itachi-kun."

"What's a life-saver?"

Naruto's head surfaced and cast a curious glance to his father. Finding no answer from his father, the boy turned to the teen holding him and asked again. "What's a life-saver, 'Tachi?"

"It's a kind of candy," the Uchiha replied matter-of-factly.

Perking up at the mention of candy and the like, Naruto straightened in Itachi's arms and turned to his father. "Is it nice? Can I have some?" Brows furrowing. "'Tousan, why did you call 'Tachi a candy?"

There was a moment of puzzled silence, before Minato burst into laughter. Not liking being laughed at, especially by his 'tousan', Naruto's whiskered cheeks puffed out and the bottom of the boy's pink lips jutted out in a pout. When the chuckles didn't cease, the boy whined and once more buried his face into the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

It was also then that Naruto remembered why he was so excited about coming here. Ignoring his 'tousan', he resurfaced once more and tugged at the important thing he had wanted to show Itachi.

"Look, 'Tachi!" Naruto cried, shoving the small orange-red plushie into Itachi's face. "Isn't Tsune pretty? 'Tousan got it for me yesterday!"

Gently pushing the toy away from his face, Itachi examined the little fox, noting the nine bushy tails, and nodded. "Very pretty."

Overjoyed that Tsune got Itachi's approval, Naruto mashed the toy against the side of the Uchiha's face in a semblance of a kiss and declared the two friends. That established, the happy child embraced the plushie and Itachi's neck. A fresh wave of giggles erupted.

"'Niisan? Who -?" Sasuke's inquiring face peered from around the corner, and the boy smiled when he caught sight of the orange bundle in his brother's arms.

"Naruto!"

"'Suke!"

Itachi put the blonde down and watched the child scamper to his brother.

"Look what 'Tousan got me!" The process of Tsune being mashed into the younger Uchiha's face was repeated.

Minato grinned at the sight. It was always amusing to see his son interact with children his age. They either became friends straight away or they slowly and very reluctantly at times, because Naruto was a determined little thing when the boy wanted to be, form some sort of truce. For Sasuke, it was the latter. He still remembered how much Naruto had complained about said dark-haired boy until finally his son went up to Itachi and demanded the teen make his little brother nicer so they could be friends. It was a crack up when he thought back to that day, and he was going to bug Naruto about it when he was older.

Turning back to the older sibling, he gave a grateful smile. "It'll only be a few hours."

The teen nodded.

"Naru," Minato called, interrupting the loud chatter, and stared in puzzled amusement at Sasuke's indignant squawk. It seemed Tsune was in the process of being stuffed into the boy's top. "What are you doing to Sasuke?"

Taking advantage of his blonde-haired friend's distraction, Sasuke quickly plucked the plushie out and held it away from his friend.

"Tsune's cold!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Itachi's brows rose, and Minato shook his head. "Never mind. You be good, Naru!" His face was stern, but that quickly faltered when Naruto grabbed for his fox and returned to keeping Tsune warm.

"I'm always good, 'Tousan!"

"Of course you are," Minato breathed, turned to leave but found himself stuck.

He looked down and found the chubby face of his son staring up at him.

"I'll be _really_ good," Naruto said with unblinking eyes.

Stunned and touched by his son's behaviour, he picked him up and nuzzled whiskered cheeks.

"I know you will." Planting sloppy, wet kisses on both cheeks, he grinned and let the boy down. "Have fun."

A quick nod, Naruto ran back to Sasuke, only to stop half way and ran back to his father.

"What's wrong, Naru?" Confused, Minato let insistent hands pull him down and blinked as Naruto gave his nose a quick peck followed by a face mash from Tsune.

"Be back soon."


	2. Daddy's Little Boy

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... If I did Yondy would be alive!

* * *

**Daddy's Little Boy**

"Naruto!" Minato yelled, rifling through his closet, trying to find his missing cloak. He had looked through it twice now, but third time was the charm, right? "Naruto?!"

"'Tousan?" Came the slightly muffled and questioning voice of his son.

"Have you been –?"

And as if the energetic child had heard his unspoken question, Naruto came dancing in, wearing said cloak and matching necklace.

"Look I'm 'Tousan!"


	3. Secret

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**Secret**

The white, white snow fell from the heavens without much regard for the rest of the world, and as Minato walked briskly towards the Hokage Tower, he wished the snow would let up just a little.

He adjusted his hold on the small warm bundle huddled in his arms and hoped he would be inside soon. No matter how much clothes he piled on his son, he still couldn't stop worrying about the possibility of Naruto catching a cold. That thought made him pick up speed.

Once he was within the warm confines of the familiar building, he shook out the snow from his hair and clothes and ran a gentle hand over Naruto's back. There was a small murmur and the child's slightly chilled face nuzzled into the side of Minato's neck. Smiling, he pressed his face against feather soft hair and chuckled when a barely audible 'ramen?' made its way past partially opened mouth.

"No, Naru. No ramen."

The only response he received was a snuffle and a wet spit bubble popped against his collar bone. He winced and snaked a hand up to wipe off his son's gift.

He walked passed various people en route to his office and paused occasionally when others stopped to chat and coo at his sleeping Naruto.

He hadn't wanted to come in at all today because he couldn't find anyone to baby-sit. Kakashi and Itachi were both out on missions, his sensei had disappeared to god knew where – probably doing more 'research' – and Tsunade was off to gamble away more of her money. However, there were important issues he had to deal with today, and the decision of whether being Hokage came before being a father reared its ugly head again.

Of course, being the genius that he was, he came to the conclusion that he could take his son with him and thus, problem solved. That had been a brilliant idea until he told the blonde ball of energy his plans and said child went berserk with glee. There had been a ten minute recital of 'I'm going to work with 'Tousan!', the obligatory round of bouncing everywhere, and then the sky opted to join in the fun and dumped a fresh layer of snow on everything. It wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact that the poor child had tired himself out and burrowed in the small mountain of fox plushies. It had taken a good five minutes dressing his uncooperative son in his warmest clothes, while said child clung to Tsune for dear life, before making his way to the Tower.

Having reached his office, he paused and wondered what to do with the little bundle. He had meetings to attend, and as much as he wanted to place his son in his lap while he worked, he couldn't possibly have that when he met up with the delegation party from Wave Country.

He scratched the back of his head in thought and wandered down the corridor towards the library that was strictly for the Hokage's use. That was a quiet enough place, but it once again came down to the whole 'needing someone to look after his son' thing again. He sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, he thought as he opened the door and blinked.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you Sarutobi-sama," Minato murmured into the eerily silent room, and was about to back out when the old man shook his head and waved him back inside.

"It is quite all right, Minato-kun," the Third Hokage said between puffs of smoke coming out of his pipe. "Problems finding a babysitter?"

Heaving a sigh, Minato plopped himself onto the unoccupied cushion and settled his legs underneath the kotatsu. He settled Naruto against his chest and smiled when a small fist worked its way into his vest.

"Kakashi-kun's team is out on a mission."

There was an understanding nod. "Itachi is out as well then. And no doubt my students are no where to be found either," Sarutobi surmised, and eyed the orange bundle with quiet interest.

"I have a feeling sensei's too busy with his 'research'."

The old man rolled his eyes in exasperation. "One of these days Jiraiya is going to get the stuffing beat out of him by an angry gang of women."

Grinning hugely, Minato nodded his head in agreement but the smile quickly fled when he caught sight of the clock on the opposite wall. Sarutobi's gaze followed and the man 'hm'ed in understanding.

"Would it be all right to leave – "

"Go. I'll keep an eye on your son."

Mumbling a quick thanks, Minato settled his son under the quilt-like flap of the kotatsu and gently pried the hand off his clothes. He straightened but paused mid-step when there was a whimpered protest. The desperate sound tugged at his heart and he knelt and ran a hand through the unruly hair.

"'Tousan will be back soon, Naru." Dropping a kiss on slightly wrinkled brows, he wrapped both of his son's arms around the small fox plushie. "Tsune's here to keep you company, okay?"

There were no more protests after that, but it didn't ease the anxiety settled in the pit of his stomach. He hated choosing between the two, and it always made him feel worse when he had promised himself he would spend more time with Naruto. He sighed.

"It is always a hard choice, but one must do what is needed of them."

"Yes." He cast a final glance at his son and gave his predecessor a small smile. "Thanks again, Sarutobi-sama."

Taking the pipe out of his mouth, Sarutobi studied the rather interesting child lying next to him. He had only really seen Minato's son on several occasions and that had been a few years ago. Before, the boy had been chubby and rather small; now he was just small.

Sarutobi smiled and shook his head at the garish orange clothes covering the child. It seemed Minato was trying to pass on his love for bright colours to his son and before long, there would be tiny little flames printed on the hem of Naruto's clothes.

Letting a stream of smoke escape, his gaze skimmed over the faint scars left behind from the life changing ordeal all those years ago. Minatoand anyone else who had been present had been surprised to find the newborn come away with nothing but the triple lines on each cheek. Even the seal that had been hastily drawn onto the child's stomach had been absorbed, although Sarutobi himself suspected it was hidden more than anything else.

However, from Naruto's love for foxes and the creatures' own affinity to the child, he would hazard a guess that the Fox was manifesting itself through other means. He eyed the dearly loved plushie clutched tightly in small hands and gave it an experimental tug. The smooth forehead crinkled in displeasure and an adorable sleepy growl of warning was issued. He chuckled.

Yes... Most definitely manifesting in a very different way.

Curious, Sarutobi gave a harder pull and watched. Another threatening growl sounded, and foggy blue eyes blinked open.

"'ousan?"

A tiny fist scrubbed hard at too big eyes; with his vision finally cleared of sleep, Naruto slowly got up. And blinked. Sarutobi blinked right back and had to suppress the urge to laugh when the child got up, rubbed at his eyes once more before looking around the room in confusion.

It was also then that something unexpected happened. Apparently not finding what he was looking for, Naruto whipped around, took one look at the smouldering pipe and the last traces of smoke coming out of the old man's mouth, and thrust an accusing finger at the former Hokage.

"What have you done with 'Tousan?!"

Usually the children take one look at him and cried to the high heavens or smiled hugely before demanding for hugs. He had certainly never faced something quite like this.

"What do you think I have done with your 'Tousan?" he asked, tilting his head, genuinely curious as to what the boy had thought.

"You..." The child hesitated, opened his mouth and tried again, but ended up closing it again without uttering a word. Unhappy with the outcome of his own outburst, Naruto hugged Tsune close and stared at Sarutobi through his lashes. "You ate 'Tousan."

Both of his brows shot up and Sarutobi suppressed the urge to laugh. "And why do you think that? Your 'Tousan is bigger than me, I can't eat _all_ of him."

"You're smoking. The monsters in the stories _always_ have smoke coming out of their mouths!"

This time, he really did laugh and the unhappy pout on the child's face only made it worse. Most definitely Minato's son. "Naruto-kun, your 'Tousan's working."

The boy perked up at that and pushed the scowl aside. "This is where 'Tousan works?"

Sarutobi nodded and watched the newly recharged Naruto peer this way and that around the library.

"But why isn't 'Tousan here?"

"He's meeting some important people in his office."

"There's more?"

If the excited bounce to the child's step wasn't warning enough, Sarutobi didn't know what was. Deciding that it was best to stem off trouble before it reared its ugly head, he waved Minato's son over and sat the child in his lap. He was getting too old for this, but then it was worth breaking his legs to save the Hokage Tower from its impending destruction via the hands of an overly curious child.

"Oh yes, lots more," Sarutobi nodded his head and took a sip of his tea. "But do you know what's so special about this room, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde head full of spikes shook and wide blue eyes stared up at the older man. "What what?"

"Well it's..." And here the former Hokage paused and contemplated the barely suppressed excitement on the child's face. "Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

Any normal child would immediately agree just so the answer would be given to them, but like before, it seemed Naruto wasn't just any child. Blonde brows furrowed in thought and the fox plushie was clutched evermore tightly in little hands.

"I can't tell 'Tousan?"

"Oh..." Making a big show of trying to decide, Sarutobi brought a hand up to stroke his chin. "Well..."

"Please?" Enormous blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Well I don't know..."

"I promise 'Tousan won't tell anyone! And Tsune won't either!"

Blonde eyelashes fluttered and Sarutobi mock threw his arms up in a sign of surrender making Naruto giggle and hugged his plushie close.

"Oh all right." He bent close. "This is a secret room."

"A secret room?" Naruto gasped out in awe.

Sarutobi nodded. "A very secret room. See all those shelves of scrolls?" A nod. "They're all full of secrets. Only the Hokages are allowed to see those."

"Really? Jiisan you're a Hokage too?"

Sarutobi inwardly chuckled at the question, but screwed up his brows and frowned. "Your 'Tousan didn't tell you about the legendary Professor?"

Blonde spikes whipped around vigorously as the boy shook his head.

"Well then I'll be talking to your 'Tousan about that." He cracked a smile and continued, "I was the Hokage of Konoha before your 'Tousan. Now, pick a scroll and I'll show you."

The orange bundle hopped out of his lap and took a couple of steps toward the nearest shelf before pausing, and looking back to Sarutobi. The former Hokage lifted a brow in question as Naruto gnawed on his lips in doubt.

"It's all right, Naruto-kun. Go ahead and pick one."

Needing no further encouragement, Naruto bounded to the shelf and mulled over which one to pick. After a handful of seconds of indecision, tiny hands grabbed at the largest scroll sitting in the cubby hole. Sarutobi chuckled as the small child wrestled with the roll of paper that was as tall, if not taller, than Naruto and gently took the precious cargo away before the blonde tripped over and hurt himself. Grinning in thanks, Naruto found himself seated once more in the old man's lap and peered excitedly at the secrets that were sitting on the table.

"Now let's see," Sarutobi muttered and slowly unrolled the parchment.

There was no need to worry about the child leaking any of this knowledge out to total strangers; besides looking like nothing but squiggles, it was also in code. So unless one knew how to decipher it, it was gibberish – almost looking like a can of worms. And knowing Minato, Naruto would most likely be reading this in the future. He glanced up at the corner where the seal of the person who wrote it was stamped in red and smiled.

"You see here, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi pointed his gnarled finger at the seal. "This is my sensei's seal – the First Hokage – he wrote this."

There was a sound of awe and Naruto tugged at Sarutobi's sleeve. "Were you 'Tousan's sensei, jiisan?"

"No, Jiraiya was your 'Tousan's sensei."

"Jiji was? Jiji's not a Hokage."

"No, but he was my student."

Naruto mulled over these facts and glanced up at the old man. "Is 'Kashi going to be Hokage?"

Smart child, Sarutobi thought. "Who knows, Naruto-kun, who knows. Maybe one of Kakashi's students will be Hokage."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Naruto settled and went back to staring at the scroll. "Your sensei has messy writing, jiisan."

His lips quirked up in amusement. "So shall we begin?"

The meeting had taken far longer than expected, and he hoped Naruto was still asleep and not destroying anything in the library. God knew what he was going to do if he had to replace those scrolls in that room. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the thought, he hurried down the corridor and paused when he heard his son's laughter drift through the closed door.

Minato smiled. So it wasn't the end of the world and he didn't have to replace anything. Easing the door open, he found the Third Hokage's back facing him with a shock of blonde spikes hanging over the old man's shoulder. More giggles erupted, and he sidled closer until he was able to see what the two were looking at. The sight of the opened scroll made him gape. Not that Naruto would be able to understand a word in that thing, but the fact that someone other than a Hokage was reading it made his mind boggle.

"Ah, Minato-kun, how was the meeting?" Sarutobi asked while rolling up the long sheet of paper.

"'Tousan!" Naruto clambered out of the former Hokage's lap and rushed towards his father.

Plucking Naruto off the ground, Minato hugged his son close and dropped a kiss on the boy's cheek. "It went well. Were you being good for Sarutobi-sama, Naru?"

Naruto nodded his head while burrowing into his father's chest. "Jiisan told me lots of stories!"

Minato grinned, bounced his son to adjust his grip and settled on the other side of the kotatsu. "Did he now?" He eyed the closed scroll, and looked up to find the former Hokage smiling fondly at the burbling orange mass in his arms.

"Ah huh!"

Short orange clad arms reached across the table and pulled the roll of paper towards Minato. The child settled more comfortably in his father's lap and proceeded to retell all the stories the Third Hokage had told him. That was, of course, after making Minato swear he wouldn't tell a soul about the stories.

And as Naruto babbled on about how a super skilled – and awesomely handsome ninja, in Minato's opinion – defeated a scary Fox demon, he tightened his arms around the small bundle and cast a grateful smile towards Sarutobi. The old man smiled in good humour and sipped at his tea, nodding his head by way of saying that it had been a pleasure looking after his son. In fact, Minato suspected the former Hokage found the child too amusing to turn away. Whatever the case, he was grateful that he could keep the promise.


	4. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Right someone asked... and I guess I must answer. -_-; Their ages... I know that Itachi's only about 5 years older than our two chibis... and they are pretty young in here... and a logical mind would tell you that Itachi can't be a teenager... So why? Because I just can't see a ten year old looking after two kids and so I ignored the 5 year thing. Bad of me... but... meh.

* * *

**Promise**

With a deft flick of his wrist, the kunai lodged itself dead centre in the wooden target. With another series of rapid movements, half a dozen more kunais were flung into the air – all of them landed with a _shnick_ as they were buried into their intended targets.

Satisfied with the results, he straightened from his half-crouch and moved to collect the projectiles, all the while aware of two pairs of eyes watching his every move. One in fascination, the other in wariness. He knew who the first pair belonged to. It wasn't hard to tell when the tuft of blonde hair and large, round blue eyes made no effort (or maybe too much effort, there were leaves stuck in spiked hair) in hiding themselves. And of course, the familiar chakra was hard to be mistaken. The second pair on the other hand was unexpected. They belonged to a fox that sat back on its haunches and just observed.

Having gotten every last one, he replaced them in his weapon's pouch and decided that it was time to find out just why he had a pair of watchful blue eyes glued on him.

"You can come out now, Naruto-kun," he called softly, glancing over to the tree the little blonde decided to hide behind and smiled at the pout presented to him.

The fox's ears twitched at the sound of his voice, but he gave no indication of noticing.

"'Tachi!" Naruto exclaimed in childish outrage, stomping to the teen while clutching the ever present fox plushie to his chest. "You cheated!"

An elegant brow rose in question. "Oh? How did I cheat?"

"I don't know!" the boy whined, turning frustrated eyes up at the Uchiha. "But you always cheat in hide and go seek! You and 'tousan and jiji and 'Kashi and 'Nade! It's not fair!"

"Is that so?" Itachi murmured in amusement and pulled the child up into his arms.

"Aha." A nod, and as if someone had flipped a switch, the pout was replaced with a wide happy grin, and Itachi received the customary nuzzle and face mash from Naruto and Tsune, respectively. "Why are you here, 'Tachi?"

"Training."

"Was it fun? Is 'Suke with you?" The mop of spikes swayed this way and that as Naruto looked for his friend.

Instead of answering the question, he turned his head back to the fox and found the creature scampering back into the forest. It seemed whatever it was looking for, it had found it and was satisfied. Was the story about Naruto being surrounded by foxes true? Did that mean the fox was looking out for the boy?

"'Tachi?" Wanting the teen's undivided attention, small hands grabbed at Itachi's face and turned it until black met blue. "What are you staring at?"

"Why was that fox there, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? Oh! I was playing with it before I found you."

"And just why are you here, Naruto-kun?"

Here Naruto proceeded to burrow his face into Itachi's neck. "The ladies keep pulling my face," the blonde whimpered, and gave the Uchiha a demonstration of how his face had been pulled in all directions. "And so I left! And found the cute fox in the forest and we played!"

It was hard to believe that the fox wasjust _there_. If they didn't want to be found then they won't be, but obviously that particular fox wanted to be found by the child.

"Jiraiya-sama doesn't know does he, Naruto-kun?"

"No..." The blonde's face scrunched in slight shame. "He's going to be mad, isn't he?"

Itachi nodded.

Pink lips jutted out in a pout and fine blonde brows furrowed in thought. "Will you hide me, 'Tachi?"

He gave the child in his arms a questioning look and readjusted his hold. It wouldn't do for him to drop the boy.

"If jiji comes looking you can hide me, 'Tachi! Yeah!" The chubby, scarred face pressed close to the teen's own. "You'll hide me, won't you?" The question was accompanied by a good dose of large blue eyes and a tremulous pout.

Itachi shook his head in mirth. So young, and the boy was already using whatever means to get what he wanted. He glanced at the 'please say yes because I'm so cute' expression and wondered how many people had fallen for it.

"You won't hide me, 'Tachi?"

"No, Naruto-kun."

"'Suke! 'Tachi's being mean!"

Turning around, Itachi found his younger brother several metres away, trying to tiptoe his way into the training area. That was, of course, before Naruto destroyed the young Uchiha's plans on sneaky up on his 'niisan'.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms across his chest as he scowled. "Naruto! I was so close!"

"But 'Tachi's being mean!" Naruto clambered out of the older Uchiha's arms and ran to his friend. Arms flying in all directions, the blonde relayed what had happened to Sasuke. "... he won't hide me."

Brows furrowing, Sasuke turned from the blonde to Itachi, who cocked a brow in mild curiosity, and back to the blonde again. "I'll hide you."

"You will?"

Blue eyes widened hopefully and the boy broke into exuberant laughter when the younger Uchiha nodded his head. Without another thought, Naruto engulfed his friend in a hug and the two teetered dangerously on the balls of their feet before tumbling to the ground.

"Naruto!"

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Get off! Naruto!"

Taking pity on how Sasuke was getting squashed by the over energetic orange ball in 'hugging' mode and smothered by the fox plushie, Itachi lifted Naruto off his struggling brother.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" The boy picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Oh! 'Kaasan made onigiri." A neatly wrapped lunch box appeared and the child grinned proudly at his brother. "I made some of them myself!"

"Ah. Shall we eat?"

Both boys grinned and proceeded to drag Itachi into the shade, pulled the teen down to the ground and plopped down on either side of the older Uchiha. Pulling the box into his lap, Sasuke quickly unwrapped it to reveal the neatly packed rice balls. Grabbing one of the ones he had made, he passed the box to his brother and watched with glee when Itachi picked one of his creations as well.

Naruto, the big eater that he was, chose two (one made by Sasuke and the other by Sasuke's mother) and was about to take a bite out of one when he saw that there was only one left. The boy frowned and gently replaced the one in his left hand.

"Go on, Naruto-kun." Itachi nudged the box towards the blonde.

"But there won't be enough for you and 'Suke," Naruto mumbled meekly, taking a tentative nibble of the slightly lopsided onigiri.

"One is enough for me, Naruto-kun."

"But..." The protest went by unheard because the older Uchiha had already returned to staring at the line of trees and finishing off his rice ball.

Naruto looked down at the two remaining onigiri, and quickly stuffed the barely eaten one into his mouth. The laugh that came from Sasuke made the blonde scowl, but that was quickly ignored as he picked up the rice ball and split it in half. Keeping half for himself, he placed the other half into Itachi's palm and grinned.

"'Tachi can have half!" the blonde declared proudly and proceeded to devour his share of the snack.

Blinking, Itachi wordlessly ate the extra portion he had been given and watched in mild amusement as Naruto's face puckered up. There was a sound of disgust and fingers quickly dug into the mound of rice to uncover a pickled plum. Making another face of disdain, the boy plucked it out, knelt and shoved it into the Uchiha's mouth without a note of warning.

Stunned and not wanting to bite off the digits in his mouth, Itachi gently pulled at Naruto's arm. Both children giggled with glee and the teen could do naught but shake his head.

When the laughter subsided, Sasuke wiped at the corners of his mouth, eyed the last onigiri and bit his lip. The younger Uchiha's eyes swivelled to the blonde and found Naruto finished and licking the rice off his fingers. Decision made, he grabbed the last rice ball and broke it in half as well. Without a word, he leaned over Itachi's lap and plonked half into Naruto's hand.

"'Suke, wha – "

"Tsune can have half of mine," Sasuke mumbled with his mouthful.

"But Tsune can't eat..." Blue eyes stared from the fox plushie to the white glob to Sasuke and then back again.

Sasuke shrugged, but refused to look at his friend while pink stained his cheeks. "Then you eat it for him."

Smiling, Naruto chirped a cheerful 'thank you', never once realising that he was going to end up consuming the sum total of two onigiri, and dug in.

Sensing yet again that they were being watched, Itachi stared past the blonde spikes and found himself looking into the same pair of fox eyes that had been observing them before. Not at all sure what it wanted this time around, he was surprised when a pale little hand reached out to the woodland creature – a small mound of rice, the last bite of Naruto's snack, perched precariously in chubby fingers.

Both siblings watched with interest, Sasuke clutching at his brother's arm in excitement and Itachi wondering if the fox would actually come forward. After all, Naruto wasn't alone and it might feel threatened by their presence.

That last part was quickly proven wrong when the fox sauntered forward and devoured the morsel of food without so much as a suspicious sniff. A pink tongue peeked out and cleaned off the hand that had offered the food, and it went as far as lapping up the minute amounts of rice still clinging to Naruto's rounded cheeks.

Giggling at the ticklish sensations, Naruto poked out his own tongue and tried to lick the fox in return, only to have it bounce away. The blonde pouted cutely and watched it scamper off to Sasuke who received the same treatment. When it deemed the younger Uchiha to be decent, the fox stepped back and cocked its head to the side and regarded the older sibling. Itachi's brow rose, and it seemed the fox was satisfied with the inspection as it wandered back to Naruto and nuzzled the child.

Sasuke quickly made his way over, and the two played with the ever patient and tolerant fox. Itachi watched the three, curious and bemused as the fox dived under the children's grasping hands and played tag with the two boys. He was once again struck by how friendly it was and found himself wondering if it was because Naruto was with them, and that was why it was so tolerant of their presence. After all, it wasn't every day that a fox decided to indulge humans with their playful side.

Packing the lunchbox away and gathering the rest of his weapons, Itachi stood in one fluid motion and allowed himself a small smile at the two laughing boys. And without missing a beat, threw a kunai at the tree on the opposite of the playing trio.

Sasuke and Naruto froze and stared wide eyed at Itachi, but the fox, the ever smart and aware fox, was snarling and growling at an unseen threat. The two boys turned to the now rustling bush and eeped when a loud booming voice blasted towards them.

"So that's where you snuck off to, you little brat!"

Shaking his head at the figure disentangling himself from the bush, Itachi put away the other kunai in his hands and smirked at the expected 'I'm not a brat!' from Naruto. It was also then that the child realised that he was supposed to be hiding from the looming man and hid behind Sasuke, who was initially confused by his friend's reaction but soon came to the conclusion that this strangely dressed, giant of a man was who Naruto was hiding from.

"You scared the bejeezus out of me, kid," Jiraiya muttered, and banished the image of an enraged Minato wanting to have his blood because he had lost Minato's precious child. He glanced over at the little scene, took note of the still growling fox and found the older Uchiha staring at him in silent enquiry.

Not bothering to say anything, there was plenty of time for that afterwards, Jiraiya took a slow step forward and watched the fox snap its jaws at him. Strange how the creature was acting like it was defending its young from predators, and glancing to Naruto, Jiraiya thought that maybe it was. He took another step and there was a warning growl, but it seemed Uchiha Sasuke had other ideas about this strange confrontation.

The small child plucked up his courage, grabbed hold of Naruto's small hand and took off in the opposite direction. There was a squeal of surprise and a loud commanding 'Run!', and they were gone. The fox didn't need any other cue and took off after the children, and Itachi and Jiraiya were the only ones left in the clearing.

Jiraiya blinked. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Not at all," Itachi murmured and went to retrieve the weapon from the tree. "Sasuke's merely keeping his promise."

"Oh?"

"It seems Naruto-kun was seeking refuge from your care."

"Oh." Jiraiya laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I guess the cute brat had had enough of the face pulling today."

"So it seems," Itachi said, disapproval lacing his words.

"Hm." Jiraiya didn't bother to reply to that, and he glanced off into the direction the three had off to. "Well I guess I should start looking for them again."

"I doubt any danger will come to them."

"Oh, I'm not too worried about that. Naruto has his own protectors following him in these woods. I just don't want them wandering to god knows where."

"So it's true. The Fox lives in him."

"Yeah."


	5. One of Those Days

Disclaimer: same as previous.

Just something that popped into my head as I sit here, trying not to nod off into oblivion. This is unbeta-ed, so forgive any and all ugly looking mistakes, grammatical errors and wonky sentences.

* * *

**One of Those Days**

He was tired and sleepy, and what he wouldn't give for his nice warm bed and feather-soft pillows and blankets. He yawned, jaws cracking and popping as his mouth stretched to its limits, and he slumped back against his seat, careful to not disturb the small bundle huddled in his lap.

Minato sighed and hunched back over his work, shielding the fluff of yellow hair from the light illuminating his desk. Another late night and he was once again stuck with stack after stack of paper work. The joys and wonders of being a Hokage. The work load wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't taken all those days off, but Naruto had come down with a bad flu and he just didn't have the heart to leave him alone for someone else to take care of him. It broke his heart when the normally energetic child was reduced to a miserable lump buried under a heap of blankets, and it was worse when Naruto tried valiantly to stay awake because it was 'Tousan's day off.

His hands threaded through blonde spikes and there was a pleased murmur from the sleeping child. Smiling, Minato smoothed his hand down Naruto's small back and rubbed small circles there. Most of the late nights he was stuck with didn't involve having his son sleeping in his lap. No, usually he would've sent the boy to the Uchiha's with an overnight bag and thanked Itachi profusely for looking after Naruto, or to Kakashi, who would grudgingly agree and end up sleeping with the child curled up snuggly against his chest.

But not tonight, tonight Naruto had been in a difficult mood. Not wanting to go to any of his usual sitters and throwing a temper tantrum every time Minato had tried to persuade him to do so, Minato had given up and took the boy with him. God knew it wasn't the first time he had taken his son with him to work, but it was in fact the first time he had taken Naruto with him to work late.

He hadn't worried about it too much, after all, Naruto had ways of entertaining himself most of the time. He had gone through the first stack of papers with no troubles. Naruto had conducted a mini tea-party with Tsune and had taken great care in giving his 'Tousan a cup of the imaginary brew as well. The second stack saw the little orange and red child building a small igloo/hut from a pile of cushions taken from the library. However, during the third stack of scrolls and papers, Naruto was beginning to show the first signs of fatigue. But being the stubborn brat that he was, his son had quickly shoved the yawns aside and continued to play.

The half hour that followed was amusing to watch, as there would be a period of rapid movement and noise from Naruto before everything stopped and his son was left standing rather dazedly in one spot, head nodding slightly as the child fought off sleep. This repeated itself several times before Minato sighed, stood and decided that it would be best to leave his son at the Uchiha's (if they would have him) even if he had to leave a crying and pleading child behind.

Of course, like most things, it was easier said than done. As soon as he had stood, and Naruto got whiff of what he was about to do, the child darted away, looking hurt and betrayed and all together nasty when Minato made a grab for him. There was hissing and screeching and screaming, and he hated to do this. Even as Naruto began to sob and cry and declared his 'Tousan a meany, the door to his office opened and Sarutobi looked in with a mild look of interest. Naruto took his chance and scurried over, taking refuge in the Third Hokage's robes.

Minato had quickly retrieved Naruto, jogging the child in his arms as small fists beat against his chest. It was just one of those days and Sarutobi agreed and retreated back into the hallway with a parting statement.

"_The child merely misses spending time with his father."_

If that wasn't a slap in the face, Minato wasn't sure what was. He knew that his predecessor meant well, and the remark wasn't a criticism or something to hurt, but it left him feeling stupid and guilty. Stupid because it had never occurred to him that that was why Naruto had been so determined to stay with him, and guilty because he had let this come before his son.

He jogged the child some more, murmuring nonsense and reassuring Naruto that he wasn't going anywhere. The sobs subsided to sniffles, and then to smooth even breathes. A little nest was made using his cloak and Minato place gently placed the bundle there in his lap, the orange fox clutched tightly in small hands.

That had been an hour ago, and still there were two more piles of papers left for him to get through. He sighed. Glancing down, Minato smiled softly and tugged at the thumb that had made its way into Naruto's mouth. There was a rustle of fabric and one of Tsune's errant tails replaced the dislodged thumb. He chuckled softly, brushing away some of the blonde locks and ran his thumb over scarred cheeks.

"Come on, Naru. Let's get you home and into bed."

* * *

Author's notes: Oh how the sweetness kills. -cringes- The world needs more Minato|papa...


	6. Plasters

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does and published by Jump comics and Viz.

Right. The one most people have been waiting for, or is it just me waiting for this? -shrugs- Ah well... here it is!

* * *

**Plasters**

Minato tried not to laugh at his son, but the sight of Naruto trying to get at the large mound of rice stuck to the child's cheek was far too funny to ignore. He chuckled as the pointed pink tongue stretched impossibly to the side, and watched large blue eyes squint and go cross-eyed at the effort. Shaking his head, he reached across the small kitchen table and plucked the mound of sticky rice off the chubby cheek. He was rewarded with a grateful smile from his son who then went back to demolishing his breakfast.

Standing to clear the morning's dishes, Minato absently ate the glob of rice and ruffled Naruto's messy hair. It was his day off in god knew how long, and he planned to spend it with his little ball of energy. It had been a long time since that had happened and he found himself missing on most things other parents took for granted.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and stacked the dishes into the sink, he could do them later.

"All done, Naru?"

He moved to stand behind the small blonde head, which was tipped upwards, and was presented with a messy looking grin. "Yep!"

Chuckling, he soaked a wash cloth and wiped off the last specks of white still clinging to his son's face. "You need to learn to put _all_ your food into your mouth, Naru."

"But it's not _my _fault it doesn't want to be eaten!" Naruto pouted while his father ruffled his hair some more.

"Oh I'm sure it isn't." Minato gave the scarred cheeks one final wipe and ushered Naruto to his room. "Come on then. Go get changed so we can go visit Kakashi-kun."

* * *

"'Tousan?"

"Hm?" Minato asked distractedly as he hoisted Naruto up into his arms and jogged the rest of the way up the flight of stairs. It was taking a little too long watching the orange bundle count each step, while one chubby hand clung to his jeans. "What is it Naru?"

"Will 'Kashi's nin-dogs be there?" Naruto asked while nibbling delicately on the tip of one of Tsune's nine tails.

"I don't know, Naru. You'll find out when we get there."

Minato juggled the child in his arms to get a better grip and walked down the dimly lit hall until he reached the right apartment door. Lifting Naruto a little higher, he allowed his son to press the door bell and watched with quiet amusement when the door opened a few seconds later. The corners of his lips twitched upwards at the sight of a dishevelled looking Kakashi scratching absently under the tight-fitting Anbu top with an equally tired looking Pakkun standing near his feet.

"Hello Kakashi-kun," Minato greeted jovially, and took in the rumpled look his student had taken on. The mission obviously was a success, but judging by the way his former student looked – top wrinkled and stained, dried crusted blood flaking from both arms – the young man had most probably fallen onto his futon and slept without taking care of himself.

"Yo." And before Kakashi could get another word out, there was an abrupt squeal of delight from the bundle in his arms, and Minato let his son down before the kicking and wriggling could begin.

"Pakkun!"

Said dog wasn't even able to utter out a short greeting before being bombarded by hugs and pets. Sighing in a put upon manner – which made Kakashi snort and earned him a less than friendly glare from his own summoned animal – Pakkun allowed Naruto to cradle him in the child's small arms.

Minato smiled, knowing full well that if he told Naruto to leave the tired nin-dog alone, Pakkun wouldn't protest but would most likely be unhappy with the loss of his warm human blanket. It was almost amusing to see the once stuffy and very business-like nin-dog become soft and cuddly in the presence of his son, but Minato suspected Pakkun would be more than happy to bite off his hand before admitting to that.

"What, no hugs and kisses for me, Naru?" Kakashi murmured, staring down at the blonde mop of hair with a raised brow.

And, of course, the same could be said about his former student. Nine years ago, the chance of having those words come out of Kakashi's mouth was as slim as Minato himself giving up his ramen. And it had certainly taken a lot of effort on his part to get his stoic – despite being hit hard by Obito's death Kakashi was still quite cold to others – pupil to even think about going within a metre of his gurgling son, let alone have the child snuggled in his arms.

It was amazing how much power a pair of large googly blue eyes and a chubby face could have over so many people.

He grinned at the way Naruto waddled – because that was the only way he could describe the way Naruto moved with Pakkun in his arms – awkwardly over and half head-butted and half nuzzled one of Kakashi's leg in greeting.

"'Lo 'Kashi." A pair of wide blue eyes peered up at the young Anbu. "You're too tall!"

Kakashi chuckled, picked the child up and received a sloppy kiss to his covered cheek. With his arms full of Naruto, Pakkun and Tsune, Kakashi moved aside to allow Minato in and gently closed the door.

"Sorry about the mess, sensei." Kakashi toed aside a stray scroll as he made his way to the arm chair and dropped down onto the piece of worn furniture, making the main occupant in his arms giggle in glee. "Haven't had time to clean up and I forgot you were coming over this morning."

Sitting onto the couch, Minato waved the apology off and sat back a little. "When did you get back?"

"Several hours before dawn."

Nodding and mentally calculating how many hours that had been, Minato smiled brightly and made a shooing gesture. "Go shower, Kakashi-kun. I can't imagine you smelling too pleasant, and then I'll clean up those nasty looking gashes on your arms."

"Sensei, I'm not a child anymore!" Kakashi grumbled, but was already obediently preparing to stand and make his way to the bathroom.

"No? Well, indulge me then. God knows if Rin saw you haven't cleaned up those, she'd throw a fit."

The slight gesture to Kakashi's arms drew the Anbu's attention to the wounds. They weren't _deep_ wounds, well one or two of them were, but at the mention of his former team mate Kakashi knew that the evil man standing before him would tattle on him. Glaring at his teacher, Kakashi attempted to deposit the orange bundle onto the chair so he could clean up, but it seemed no amount of gentle coaxing was going to get Naruto off his arms.

"Naru, you need to get off. I'm not smelling too nice and I'm sure you'd want to find the rest of dogs, hm?" Kakashi reasoned, hoping the idea of finding the rest of his nin-dogs would be appealing enough to distract the boy from clinging to him.

Unfortunately for Kakashi the prospect of water was far more attractive to the boy than playing with the dogs. "Can I come with you, 'Kashi?" Naruto asked with littering eyes.

"Come on, Naru." Minato chuckled and pulled his son off. "You can play in the bath when we get home. Let Kakashi-kun wash up and then we can go get ramen."

"Ramen?" Both men shook their heads. If anything, they could always depend on sufficiently distracting the little blonde by the promise of the noodley treat. "Really 'Tousan?"

"Yes, Naru, really," Minato sighed in exasperation. "Would I ever lie to you?"

Naruto beamed, pulled out of his father's arms and started shoving Kakashi towards the bathroom. "Hurry 'Kashi!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi emerged from a steaming bathroom feeling more awake and smelling much better. He wandered languidly into his room and wondered briefly whether he should stop his sensei from cleaning his apartment.

The first few times that had happened he had been embarrassed and a little exasperated by the act. He wasn't a child anymore and Kakashi didn't want to be treated as such. Oh, he had adamantly protested, but it seemed his sensei wouldn't listen. He had let the man do what he pleased for a while, until of course his secret stash of reading material had been discovered and Kakashi just couldn't deal with all the blushing and stammering from his part. Minato had been surprised and then annoyed that Jiraiya had infected his student with such a nasty piece of work, but his ever understanding teacher had left him alone about it and the cleaning abated a little.

Looking back, he suspected his sensei wasn't trying to be overly-fatherly with him. This whole thing started around the time when Naruto was born and Kakashi guessed the new parental role had spilled over into other areas of his sensei's life. It wasn't as if he didn't like the fact that his sensei cared about him, but not having a father for so long... It was just hard to get used to.

Sighing, he shook the thoughts away and decided to leave his sensei alone. They saw very little of each other now and it was just nice to have the man around.

Stepping lightly around the squirming lump occupying his unmade futon, Kakashi tied the strings on his loose drawstring pants and cocked his head to the side. Now how to do this...

He sidled over a fraction more, dropped into a crouch at the head of the futon and deftly stripped away the duvet. A delighted squeal ripped through the air as the orange bundle was revealed. Chuckling at the wriggling child, Kakashi's hands shot out and grabbed the boy before he could escape. More laughter filled the air, and he lifted the little blonde up and dangled the still giggling child by his ankles.

"And just what were you doing in my futon, Naru?" he asked, trying to keep his tone serious.

"Sleeping!" Naruto chirped, trying to look innocent with a silly triumphant grin plastered on his chubby face, while being hung upside down.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at his ever faithful nin-dog. "Is he telling the truth, Pakkun?"

A slight shake of the head was enough to set off the next round of childish protests. "Pakkun! You promised!"

The bundle squirmed and made grabby hand motions towards the dog, and Kakashi, scared that he would drop the child, quickly flipped Naruto the right way up and hoisted him onto his shoulder. "Come on you little brat. Time for breakfast before you destroy my room."

"Ramen!"

* * *

Or that would've been the plan if Minato hadn't dragged a reluctant Kakashi back down onto the couch and went in search of the first-aid kit. Kakashi sighed and chuckled when his sigh was mimicked by an equally displeased Naruto who was sitting in his lap.

"'Kashi," Naruto whined and wiggled a little before settling down again. "You said we're getting ramen."

Craning his head down to stare past the thick mop of yellow hair, Kakashi tipped Naruto's head back and smiled behind his mask. "I know Naru, but your 'Tousan's the boss. And he has the money," he added softly.

There was a sniff, but otherwise no tears as the orange bundle in his lap rearranged itself once more before huddling sulkily against Kakashi's loose T-shirt. He patted the small back in comfort and watched as his sensei returned with a green-coloured metal box, smiling in triumph.

"'Tousan when can we go get ramen?" Naruto asked pitifully, twisting around in Kakashi's arms.

"After we patch Kakashi-kun up with plasters."

The blonde man sat down gracefully and started pulling out rolls of gauze, plasters, a tube of antiseptic cream and other things that Kakashi didn't know lived inside his first-aid kit. He shuffled and winced as the bottle of alcohol was produced.

"Uh, sensei, I'll be fine," Kakashi began and tried to move out of reach, but was stopped when a firm hand landed on his shoulder, stilling his retreat and stopping all protests.

"Don't be a baby, Kakashi," Minato admonished in amusement and handed a box of plasters to his son. "Here Naru, use up all of those and then we can get ramen."

Perking up at the prospect of having something sticky to play with, Kakashi watched nervously as an enthusiastic Naruto took up the half full box of band-aids and poured them out onto his lap. There was a brief pause before a random plaster was plucked up, its packaging stripped off, and happily slapped it onto a small scratch on Kakashi's chest.

Wincing as flesh slapped against flesh, Kakashi looked pleadingly up at his sensei only to find the man already pouring out a generous amount of alcohol onto a cotton bud. Gods, they were planning on killing him slowly.

"Sensei – "

That was all he managed to get out before Minato had taken hold of his arm and swabbed none too gently over the gash there. He choked back a howl and whimpered pitifully as the sting slowly ebbed away, and the last of the alcohol evaporated into the air.

"It doesn't sting that much," Minato murmured, and a glob of cream was applied before one of the larger plasters was smoothed over his arm.

Kakashi hated being treated for his injuries. He knew it was necessary because no one wanted to die of something as stupid as an infected wound, but he just hated it. Refusing to pout, he glanced down at a humming Naruto only to find that half his fore arm was covered with little bands of brown to match the few band-aids that were also stuck to the little blonde's face. It seemed while plastering up his injuries, Naruto had decided he needed a few for himself – along with Minato's uninjured fingers and arms – as well. He smiled and reached out with his unoccupied hand to smooth a sticky band over the ridge of Naruto's nose.

The little round face tilted up and smiled hugely at him in thanks as he finished running small fingers over one of Tsune's tails. The plushie was also covered from head to tails with gauze and tape, and Kakashi suspected his sensei had relented on sacrificing a roll of gauze instead of being saddled with the job of ripping plasters and fur off the beloved toy. It also saved Kakashi from having to peel off dozens of skin-clinging strips of tape now that Naruto was pre-occupied with wrapping more gauze around another tail, and furthering the mummification process.

"Naru, there won't be much of Tsune left if you keep wrapping him up like that," Kakashi remarked, and shook his head in disbelief when Naruto finished the roll of material and proudly showed it to off.

Minato chuckled, patted the amorphous ball and went back to treating Kakashi's other arm. "Naru, have you finished plastering up the rest of the cuts?"

"Yup!" The child triumphantly held up the empty plaster box and showed it to his Tousan. "I finished them!"

"Excellent!" Running his finger over the edge of the last bandage, Minato packed up the unused supplies and quickly put away the kit.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully, arms clutching Kakashi's neck and Tsune.

Kakashi wasn't sure why his neck was being used as some sort of support beam, but he hoped his sensei would answer soon because he didn't really want to be strangled by an over-enthusiastic Naruto.

"Yep!"

There was a loud whoop of joy as the little blonde swept up a less than awake Pakkun and disappeared out the door before waiting for his father outside. Shaking his head and quickly tucking the first-aid kit away, Minato spared a bewildered Kakashi a glance and smirked.

"I do hope you're going to put something on, Kakashi-kun. Wouldn't want your fans to get a look at all those bandages and start fawning over you."

There was a wink and the spiky-haired blonde chased after his wayward son.

"Sensei, I'm going to get you for that!"

Author's note: The fluff-age will be coming out a tad slower now. I think I exhausted my supply of fluff bunnies.


	7. Climbing

Disclaimer: same as previous

* * *

**Climbing**

Sighing and settling himself further into the branch he was perched on, Itachi made himself comfortable and observed the large group of children sitting on the array of colourful picnic blankets. Hanami had finally come and because it was tradition, one of the Academy teachers arranged to take the village's children to have a picnic under the sakura trees. Of course parents were welcomed but most chose to let their kids be with their friends, and would be making their way there to pick them up at the alloted time. And him being half an hour early, just gave him more of an excuse to observe.

It had always been amusing to watch his brother squirm away from the many pairs of ogling eyes, while trying to act amiable – or as amiable as any five year old could be without resorting to pushing others to the ground because they were being annoying. The corner of his lips tugged upwards into a slight smile as Sasuke sidled away from an over eager pink-haired little girl and stood stiffly next to the ever familiar orange figure. The watching and the awestruck expressions came with being an Uchiha, and Itachi himself had to deal with it – still had to deal with it – in his own way.

However, as his attention shifted from his brother to his brother's friend, the slight smile grew a little more. Unlike Sasuke who was more than happy to be left well enough alone and away from the oh-ing and ah-ing, Naruto seemed at home with all the attention. Of course, Itachi could guess that being the Fourth Hokage's son, one got used to the attention and really, the little blonde was just the kind to be extremely cheerful and bubbly when it came to people.

Naruto was currently showing off Tsune to the rest of the children, a chubby hand fanning out the multitude of tails to demonstrate just how great the stuffed toy was. There was another shift of navy material next to the child and Itachi shook his head in exasperation when Sasuke moved closer to Naruto as the pink-haired girl – now dubbed Pinky – continued her onslaught of blather. He was going to have to sit down and teach his little brother how to glare effectively if Sasuke was going to survive his future hoard of female admirers.

Seeming to sense his friend's distress, Naruto looked around from the boy he had been talking to to find Sasuke trying to hide behind his smaller frame. Itachi shook his head in disappointment. Really, a good glare was all it took to get rid of unwanted female attention. And he wasn't surprised at all as the little blonde's protective side kicked in and Naruto strategically placed himself between Pinky and Sasuke.

Curious as to what Naruto might do to defend Sasuke's... ah... honour, Itachi inched forward slightly on his perch and almost laughed when he caught a few words that were being exchanged. He shook his head. Children.

The endless shrill cries of 'Meany!' and 'Sasuke hogger!' and the like soon turned into action, and Itachi raised a dark brow when it was Pinky who struck the first blow. He had expected Naruto to be the first, but then remembering the way Minato-sama had always sat down and explained the basic rules of courtesy and manners to his son, it wasn't that astonishing that the little blonde had allowed Pinky to make the first move. And of course, being only children and he doubted Minato-sama had gotten very far into the 'boys should not hit girls even if the girls hit you' part of the rules, Naruto took it as his cue to strike back.

The pretty pink strands of hair was grabbed and pulled, screams filled the air and tiny little fists landed blows here and there. And it really was a spectacular sight if Itachi did say so himself. His gaze strayed from the scrabbling pair to find that the teachers who were supposed to be watching the kids were getting a little too intoxicated from their _sake_ to notice and other kids were coming to see the action. He was wondering when Sasuke would actually join the fight to help, and he wasn't disappointed. Tsune was grabbed by a blonde-haired little girl – Blondie – who had come to aid Pinky and that was the cue for Sasuke.

There was a wild banshee of a scream from Naruto and Sasuke launched himself at Blondie and more thrashing ensued. More hair pulling, cheek scratching and downright nasty shin kicking, and he would've let it all go on just to see who the real victors were – if Sasuke lost to Blondie than his little brother was in for a real mean session of training the coming week – if Blondie hadn't started to form what looked to be seals.

Children who were going to train to become ninjas were never too young to learn hand seals as the activation of any kind of jutsu required the channelling of chakra. Normally that type of training was left to the Academy teachers, not because it was a hard concept to teach, but they had the patience to actually help the inexperienced kids hone in their skills.

He wouldn't have been too concerned about whatever seals Blondie might be performing – he had been teaching Sasuke some of the _koten_ jutsu to get his little brother's hand seal speed up – but there had been a slight flare of chakra and now that he reviewed what he saw, that was most definitely the beginning of the _shintenshi_ jutsu. He was impressed that the little Yamanaka girl remembered so many of the seals. Judging by the amount of chakra being channelled, he wouldn't expect the jutsu to work but on the off-chance that it might actually work, he didn't want to have Sasuke nor Naruto taken over.

Hopping off the tree and landing effortlessly in the middle of the heated battle, Itachi separated his little brother and Naruto from the two girls.

"Niisan?" Sasuke looked up with dirt smudged cheeks and cringed at the disapproving look his older brother was giving him. "B-but they started – "

"Sasuke."

The name came out a little harsher than Itachi had wanted as both boys flinched, but that was all right, Naruto was already plucking up his courage to defend Sasuke.

"'Tachi, it's not – "

He inwardly smiled and patted both boys on the head to show that he wasn't angry about the whole incident. "I know, Naruto-kun, but I still want you two to apologise."

Both boys shuffled their feet while staring miserably at the ground. Not taking their eyes away from their toes there were two mumbled 'sorry's before both boys retreated to stand behind Itachi, and nudged the teen forward so they could be completely hidden.

Rolling his eyes at the action and not at all liking the fact that he was being used as a shield, Itachi stared, unimpressed, at the two girls standing in front of him. Sure they were only children and were allowed to cry and sniffle and do all things children were allowed to do, but he had expected at least some sort of backbone in these two considering how vicious they were in battle. Looking at the now sniffling Pinkie clutching at her rumpled dress made him reconsider his opinion of the miserable girl. The little girl's lips quivered and the tears collected at the rim of her eyes threatened to spill as Itachi watched her stare balefully behind him. No doubt she was glaring at Naruto who was behind him with Sasuke.

He sighed tiredly and was sure another loud wail of 'Sasuke hogger' was going to be flung his way in several seconds. And as predicted there _was _an exclamation, just one he wasn't expecting.

"You big meanie!"

Itachi watched in mild amusement as Pinkie ran off, probably to find one of the less drunk teachers, and was waiting for the Yamanaka girl to follow suit. But after several seconds of no movement, he glanced to the side and cocked a brow.

Blondie was standing stock still with her mouth open, and if Itachi didn't know better he would say that the girl was in shock. However, as the ogling continued, he found the oddly familiar gleam in Blondie's eyes unsettling. Oh yes, he recognised that vacant look...

Quickly summoning the infamous Uchiha glare – this ought to knock the awestruck look off the girl's face – Itachi glared and watched with mild fascination as Blondie eeped and flinched but didn't run away.

Interesting. Was the girl partially immune?

Quirking his other brow up, he tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?"

And that seemed to be what it took to break whatever spell the girl was caught up in, as Blondie blinked and eeped. Taking several seconds to orientate herself, the Yamanaka girl blushed a furious crimson and dashed off after her friend.

Sighing in relief and mighty glad she was gone, he turned his attention to the two boys still standing behind him. Sasuke, it seemed, was still bouncing nervously from one foot to the other, while Naruto hugged a slightly dusty Tsune close to his chest. Both children were waiting anxiously for the impending scolding they were expecting for having gotten into a fight with girls, and if he wasn't Uchiha Itachi, he would've laughed at how very cute they looked at the moment.

Rolling his eyes skyward, Itachi gently touched both boy's heads and nudged them along. "Come on you two."

"You're not mad, niisan?" Sasuke asked incredulously, while leading an equally stunned Naruto by the hand.

"Should I be?"

There was a pause, and then two heads shook frantically in answer.

"Good."

They continued to walk to the edge of the sakura trees until Itachi slowed to a stop and glanced up to one particular tree to his left. "You can come out now, Kakashi-sempai."

Silence followed until the leaves on one of the lower branches shook violently causing two little hands to grab at loose black pants in fright. Another couple more shakes caused sakura petals to flutter down to the ground before a slim figure in a loose black T-shirt and worn jeans hopped out of the tree.

It took a few seconds, but once Naruto recognised the familiar looking man standing before them with a carelessly relaxed posture wasn't someone who was going to eat them up, the blonde gave a loud whoop and would've sprinted to the Anbu if not for the fact that Sasuke refused let go of the blonde's hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined and tugged some more. "Let go!"

Itachi glanced down and found his little brother staring suspiciously at Kakashi while trying to keep a good grip on the still struggling blonde. Without looking up, he knew that the grey-haired Anbu was watching the whole scene in amusement, much like what Kakashi had been doing before when the kids were fighting.

"Niisan."

"Hm?"

"Who is he?"

Ah... The corner of his lips twitch. Well at least he now knew the lesson he had taught Sasuke about never leaving with strangers was effective.

"He's – "

"'Kashi!" Naruto broke in and gave up tugging on their linked hands. Instead the child grabbed Sasuke's other hand, the hand that was clutching loosely on Itachi's pant leg, and pulled a very reluctant and protesting Sasuke with him. "Come on, 'Suke! You have to meet 'Kashi!"

Off they went with Itachi eyeing the other Anbu with impassive interest as Naruto clambered up the tall form like a monkey and tried to pull Sasuke up with him. And as expected, the Uchiha pride kicked in and his little brother shook his head vehemently, refusing to climb up another human being regardless of how fun it looked.

Itachi inwardly shook his head in exasperation at the image of a very happy Naruto sitting on his superior's shoulders, while his little brother stood by trying not to give into the temptation of joining the bouncing blonde.

"Come on, 'Suke! It's fun!"

"No."

"Awww come _on_, 'Suke!"

While all this was taking place Kakashi clamped a hand around a widely waving ankle to prevent being kicked in the face.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Itachi-kun."

Itachi nodded in greeting and murmured a 'Likewise' as he sauntered to the trio. He was mildly amused to find Sasuke wandering back to stand beside him. It seemed that Sasuke was feeling rather intimidated by the Anbu, and he was glad that his brother had some sense to fear those who were far more powerful, but judging from the pout that was slowly fixing itself on the chubby face, Sasuke was also jealous and itching to do something about it.

Placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Itachi made sure his little brother banished the thought of charging forward and kicking the silver-haired man in the shins.

"Are you here to pick Naruto up, Kakashi-sempai?" he asked politely and hoisted Sasuke onto his back.

"Yep."

"Where's 'Tousan, 'Kashi?" Naruto asked while he dangled precariously off Kakashi's neck.

"He's a little busy right now, Naruto." Seeing Naruto's pout, the Anbu quickly ruffled the kid's hair and smiled. "I'm taking you to his office."

Blue eyes widened impossibly. "Really? I'm going to 'Tousan's office?"

When the grey hair bobbed in a nod there was a loud whoop of triumph, and Itachi was sure the child would've bounced off the man if not for the fact that Kakashi was still gripping a skinny ankle.

"Let's go, 'Kashi!" Naruto pointed in the opposite direction of the Hokage tower and tried to urge the Anbu forward.

"No goodbyes, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, feigning hurt and he knew without looking that Sasuke was pouting. He shouldn't really have asked that question, but Itachi knew Sasuke would be quiet and brooding for at least a week and he didn't want to be stuck with the job of coaxing his little brother out of his shell.

"But aren't you coming with us, 'Tachi?" Naruto's head cocked to the side in puzzlement. "'Suke?"

Seeing the hesitation in Sasuke's eyes, Itachi watched Naruto nimbly clamber off Kakashi and make his way to them.

"Can 'Suke come, 'Tachi?" Big blue eyes stared up at him. "He hasn't seen 'Tousan's office, and..." A pause as blonde brows scrunched up in thought. "Please?"

There was an imploring tug on his shoulder and Itachi nodded. A triumphant 'Yay!' and Sasuke quickly climbed off his back, and the two boys made their way back to Kakashi.

This time Sasuke did climb up the Anbu like a monkey.


	8. Gone

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**Gone**

The frantic patter of bare feet against polished wooden floors made him look up from the scroll he had been scanning. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Minato gave a tired sigh and glanced towards the opened door. As expected an orange and blue blur sped by his office door and he shook his head in amusement before going back to his reading.

It was a Saturday and aside from having to go through the couple of scrolls littering his home office, Minato had nothing else he needed to do – that was if one ignored the pile of half done chores. Of course, he could've asked his son to tidy his room so he wouldn't be left with the task, but from previous experience he had discovered that asking Naruto to clean was disastrous. He had wondered if it was because his son was still too young to be taught the life-saving skill of being tidy and organised; Minato had realised he had learnt this particular skill a tad too late when he was left with the task of locating all the documents that had accumulated in his office over the first month he had become Hokage – scrabbling around the pit hole that was his office for a full two days was not something he would want to repeat. However, when he had watched other children play and interact, he had discovered that age had nothing to do with it and that it had everything to do with gender.

Naruto was never going to be a girl no matter how much he wished his son could be as tidy as some of the little girls he had watched, but being the optimist that he was, he had decided to teach the boy anyway. Big mistake. What he had managed to do was leave the impression that tidying meant building mountains with whatever one could locate in the room. And that was how he was saddled with the task of tidying after his rambunctious son.

With asking Naruto to clean his room not an option and all the other chores that needed to be done unfit for such a young child, Minato had left his son to play by himself and hoped the he didn't suspect anything was missing. Minato had put in a load of washing before he had confined himself in his home office with a cup of coffee and scrolls, and...

He winced and hoped against all hope Naruto wouldn't discover anything.

More pitter patter from down the hall sounded, but he ignored it and smoothed a hand over the slightly wrinkled part of the page. Just a bit more and he would be done, and then he could go hang up the washing and replace what he had removed without his son ever finding out it was gone to begin with. Yes, that was the plan and he skimmed through the remaining document.

Just as he had reached the last paragraph, there was a loud shriek from Naruto's bedroom that sent Minato running for his son. He was used to the boy's loud cries of joy and anger and even frustration, but this new sound sent shockwaves down his spine. The fearful scream ripping through the air shattered the idea that it might be a warning for the beginnings of a temper tantrum.

His legs carried him to his son's room and Minato's heart plummeted to the floor. Wet stricken blue eyes stared hopelessly up at him, and the normally smiling lips wobbled with a wretched sob. He dropped to his knees and Naruto all but ran into his arms, crying and shaking his head in denial as the blonde head burrowed painfully into Minato's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Naru?" Rocking his son, Minato found himself close to tears himself as he tried to soothe whatever it was that had turned his normally bright and happy child into this mess. "Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself? Did you want 'Tousan to play with you? Wha – "

"'e's 'one!" Naruto hiccuped into his shoulder.

"What, Naru?"

"He's gone, 'Tousan!" Naruto wailed in despair and wrapped his little arms around his Tousan's neck.

"Who's gone?" Minato got his feet under him and stood in one smooth motion with the child still clinging tightly to his neck. He inwardly winced as his mind put two and two together, and he hoped to hell Naruto wasn't going to hate him forever for taking it away from him for a day.

"Tsune!" The cry dissolved into heart wrenching sobs and Minato cooed and shushed, trying to get his son to calm down.

"Tsune's not gone, Naru," Minato soothed, running his hand through soft blonde spikes to find himself staring at bewildered red-rimmed eyes.

"'e's not?"

"No."

"Then why can't I find him?"

Large blue eyes stared up at him imploringly, and really, Minato hated it when his son decided to use that on his own father. It was utterly unfair, but what was he to do?

"You can't find him," he walked out of the room and started for the laundry. "Because he's in the laundry."

As expected, Naruto stared back at him in confusion and Minato decided that it would be a better idea to just show the child the heinous crime he had committed. Setting Naruto on top of the washing machine, he quickly went over and opened the door to the dryer. He rummaged around the pile of clothes a bit – who knew how two people, could wear so much clothes in just one week – until he came away with what he was looking for.

"See, Naru." Minato brandished a not-so-pleased looking fox plushie to his son and chuckled at the slack jaw expression he received. "'Tousan only wanted to wash him."

"But he takes baths with me!" Naruto cried, hugging the fox close and smoothing his small hands over an over-fluffed tail.

And that was exactly the problem. He didn't have the heart to stop Naruto from bringing the soft toy with him into baths – actually, he didn't have the heart to stop his son from doing a lot of things – and he wouldn't have minded too much if the plushie was left to dry completely after each bath, but of course, that never happened. The over powering smell of semi-dried washing clung to the fox and there was only so much he could take before it made his nostrils wanted to commit murder. And so he had taken action.

"Yes, I know Naru, but sometimes baths just aren't enough."

He scooped up his son and buried his nose into downy hair, and inhaled deeply. Vanilla and fabric softener wafted up his nose.

"'Tousan?"

"Hm?"

"Do I need to be washed?"

"Nope."


	9. Want to See

Disclaimer: same as previous.

Many thanks to Traisce for looking over this.

* * *

**Want To See**

Watching with mild fascination as the blur of gold and orange sped towards him, Kakashi made no effort to move out of its way. He knew that if he chose to, he could easily side-step and avoid being hit fully by the haphazard missile aiming straight at him, but there was no harm really in getting hit. Quirking a brow, he minutely shifted his crossed legs to a more comfortable position and waited patiently for the impact.

His abdominal muscles clenched and tightened, and as expected the yellow object hit him squarely in the chest. And as his body was bowled over backwards by the momentum, he mused over the fact that even though he was prepared for the impending blow, he could never truly convince his body to not be startled by the collision.

Back making a soft thump against the thick carpet of his lounge floor, Kakashi blinked and smiled slightly at the giggling bundle straddling his chest. It was his turn to look after the rambunctious blonde, after having discovered that the Uchihas were busy with a family anniversary of some sort, Jiraiya had disappeared to collect more material for his upcoming book – not that Kakashi was going to complain about this fact – and Tsunade was taking several weeks leave to go on a gambling jaunt. And he found that if he spent most of his time playing with the kid instead of saddling his nin-dogs with the job his apartment came out looking less trashed.

He poked playfully at the child's stomach and sent the boy tumbling backwards, trying to avoid being tickled.

"'Kashi!" The childishly-high voice howled in outrage and clambered back up, bouncing none too gently back onto his midriff.

Momentarily winded, the anbu blinked questioningly and oof-ed indignantly as more air was forced out of his lungs. "'Kashi! You're bouncy!"

Not liking the fact that he was made into a human trampoline, Kakashi grabbed the kid's skinny waist and put an end to the hysterical laughter. "Naru, you're trying to kill me."

"Am not!" The blonde pouted cutely, huffed that his fun was cut short and flopped, as only children could, bonelessly onto his chest.

Kakashi stared in bewilderment when chubby fingers wandered listlessly over his half covered face and short little legs bent up and started kicking the air. Wondering just what the child was thinking, he started in alarm when the tiny hand pushed at his forehead protector. "Naru!"

The hands stilled and the spiky blonde head cocked to the side in askance. "Did it hurt?"

"No," he murmured, and couldn't quite make himself pull the hands off his face. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see."

It was a simple enough statement and if it was anything else he would've let the boy do as he pleased. But this was regarding his – Obito's – eye and he had never truly been comfortable with showing other people unless it was in the heat of battle and there was no other choice. Mulling over the possible excuses he could feed to Naruto, he made a disgruntled noise when the hands went back to finish the task.

"Naru..."

The smooth forehead crinkled and curious blue eyes stared hard at him. "I want to see, 'Kashi."

Not waiting for any more protests or muttered excuses, Naruto yanked the protector off and Kakashi waited with bated breath at the response. Would it be disgust or a gasp of horror? Or maybe...

But even as he thought of the possibilities, Naruto was already reaching for the scar marring the ruined eyelid and he found himself unable to stop himself from flinching at the contact.

"Does it still hurt, 'Kashi?" Naruto asked innocently and smoothed a hand gently over his cheek.

Kakashi shook his head and watched as a thought flitted through the blonde's head. Did the boy know what the eye was?

"Why do you have 'Tachi's eye?"

So Itachi had shown Naruto his sharingan, how unexpected. Kakashi knew Itachi was very protective when it came to Sasuke and Naruto, so he was surprised to hear that the little blonde had seen it. What could have prompted the older Uchiha to activate his sharingan in front of the kids?

"'Kashi?"

Blinking, he found Naruto peering down at him in concern and he gave the boy a small smile. "It's a gift from a friend."

"He gave you an eye?" the child lilted, rocking backwards and forwards as he stared thoughtfully down at Kakashi. "Will 'Suke give me his eye too?"

There was a pause as Kakashi tried to digest this and he ended up choking on his own laughter. He shouldn't be finding that much humour in that innocent question, and he really didn't understand why he was laughing to begin with, but as he wiped at the corners of his eyes he found himself chortling anew when Naruto grimaced.

"I don't want an eye!" A little pink tongue poked out in disgust. "And 'Suke won't be able to see!"

"Sasuke will still be able to see if he gives you _one_ eye," Kakashi reasoned and chuckled some more when the little tanned face crumpled. "Don't worry, Naru, Sasuke won't be giving away his eyes."

A nod and more rocking, and the Anbu wondered just how much went on in that little blonde head as something else flitted across the boy's face. "Who gave it to you?"

"Obito." The name slipped out before Kakashi could even stop himself from saying it. It had been a long time since he had spoken that name, sure he had thought of it, but actually voicing it was another matter. He hadn't really meant to answer the question, but now that he had, he glanced sidelong at the child still sitting thoughtfully on top of him. Had Itachi told Naruto about Obito too?

"Obito." Naruto cocked his head to the side to consider what he thought of the sound of that name, and stared down with unblinking eyes as another thought flitted by. Kakashi was beginning to wonder if there would be an end to the child's insatiable curiosity. "Did you give your eye to 'Bito?"

Kakashi felt his head shake and he wasn't surprised when the rocking went back to bouncing.

"Oh."

And that, he hoped, was that.

When all was still and Kakashi was sure Naruto had abandoned the previous trail of discovery, he was about to roll over to get the kid off him when wandering hands once more journeyed forth. This time it wasn't his forehead protector, it was his mask. Nimble little fingers dug underneath the edge of the black fabric and was about to pull downwards when his hands clamped down to stop the motion.

"Naru," he said low in warning. Was today strip-Kakashi-of-all-his-secrets day?

Normally, that tone would work with most kids – not that he had been around a lot of kids, hell Naruto was the only one he was constantly around – and they would back off and skitter back to their parents, but Naruto seemed to be immune. Instead of pulling his hand back and shying away, big inquisitive blue eyes stared straight back at him unfazed.

"'Kashi."

They stared at each other for a handful of seconds, Kakashi hating the fact that the cute blonde sitting on him had inherited his sensei's stubbornness, before he heaved a sigh and relented. Pink lips stretched out into a triumphant grin before Kakashi's face mask was slowly pulled down to reveal the other half of his face. He once again found himself waiting for some sort of reaction and found Naruto staring at him with an odd look on his chubby face.

Did he have food on his face or something?

"Why do you hide your face, 'Kashi?"

Kakashi shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it much, his father had done it and it was only natural for him to follow in his father's footsteps. Small hands touched his exposed chin and cheek and a finger traced some unseen line across his face. Naruto giggled.

"Your face is two different colours, 'Kashi!"

Different colours? Oh...

"It's a tan line, Naru," he scowled in mock annoyance. "It's not that funny."

Naruto laughed some more and Kakashi rolled to the side to get the boy off him. The eep that followed dissolved into peals of helpless laughter as he mercilessly tickled the squirming child.

"You think it's funny, huh Naru?"

"'Kashi!" Limbs flailed. "S-st – op!"

More tickles and laughter.

* * *

It was cute really, Minato thought as his noiseless feet carried him across Kakashi's moderately spacious lounge and he seated himself onto the couch. Of course, that didn't mean he could go telling his student that. No, no, he valued his life and he wasn't about to deprive his son of a father.

A grin stretched his lips and he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the curled form/forms on the floor. Kakashi was curled on his side, seemingly trying to form a protective cocoon around the bundle huddled close to his chest. The ever present forehead protector was gone, thrown to the side and lying in a heap of cloth and metal, and the face mask had been pulled down around the the younger man's neck to leave his face bare.

And Naruto, well, Naruto looked content just basking in the warmth of being cuddled. His son's face was buried into his student's shirt and his tiny hands were holding fistfuls of blue material.

Who knew Kakashi could look almost harmless?


	10. Anything

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**Anything**

It was that time of the year again. Thirty-first of October.

The strange Western tradition had taken a hold of Konohagakure several years ago, and after a year of confusion from the general population after witnessing their young ones dressed like monsters, the adults seem to have taken everything in stride and was also enjoying the little event.

And it seemed, this year was going to be no different as Minato put on the finishing touches to his outfit. It had been a while since he had worn his Anbu uniform, what with him giving it up for teaching when he was around his early twenties, but he was surprised the uniform still fit him after so many years. He gave a few more tugs to the dark clingy material – he was not getting fat around the middle thank you very much! – and dug out his Anbu mask nestled snuggly in the wooden chest, along with the various other bits of unused gear he had accumulated.

He had always wondered about the thing. What animal was it supposed to be? He hadn't been able to figure it out all those years ago, and looking at it now, he still wasn't sure. It looked like a cross between a lion and some other great cat and maybe he should just ask his son and see what the child thought.

Running callous finger over the outer edges of the metallic mask, he found himself marvelling at how much his life had changed. When he had still been at the academy, his ultimate goal had been to become Hokage one day. It was a typical dream for any child, but he could say with pride that he had made that dream come true.

He chuckled slightly at the thought and tied the mask on. Glancing at the mirror, he was pleased with his reflection and lifted the mask so that it was perched on the top of his head. It was almost like old times. Dressing for missions, and hopping out the window – he had been very fond of that trick before Naruto came along, he was sure if his son ever saw him jumping out the window his little blonde would be quick to follow, and god knew he'd have a heart attack when that ever happened – and meeting his team at the appointed place before going off to do whatever it was that needed to be done.

That had been his life for almost three years before he gave it up to teach, and that had been the highlight before his son came along. Now he wouldn't trade what he had for anything. He smiled softly and shook his head of any lingering thoughts. Today wasn't a day for reminiscing. Today was all about making sure his son didn't drown himself in sugar, and leaving him with the job of calming down a sugar-high child.

He tugged once more at the mask and was about to march out of his room to check on Naruto when the sound of small feet running across the wooden floor told him he didn't need to go anyway. A blur of orange-red entered his room and latched itself onto his leg. He stared down and smiled.

"I see we're all ready, Naru?"

The blonde little head bobbed, along with two very large orange ears. Two tiny arms reached up and Minato bent down to pick the little bundle up. There was a moment of fiddling as he swept the spray of tiny tails out of the way before he set Naruto against his hip.

When he had asked the old woman at the corner of their apartment building to make a Kyuubi no Youko costume for his son the woman had been horrified. So in the end it was up to him, the great Minato, to go to the library and borrow as many books on sewing as possible – the young women at the counter were more than happy to give him a hand – and learn how to sew. Well, he knew the basics to sewing because it was a necessary skill for any resourceful ninja, but he had never made clothes from scratch let alone a whole costume. It had taken many painstaking hours, a lot of jabs from pins and needles and a lot of cursing, but in the end it was worth it. Naruto had been ecstatic when he had shown him and wouldn't let go of it for weeks. The child even slept with the costume, hugging it close and petting it occasionally.

"'Tousan?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you dressed like 'Kashi?"

He chuckled and fluffed one of the many tails. "It's my costume, Naru. Don't you like it?"

Blue eyes scrutinised every detail of the outfit and a thoughtful hum filled the air. "I like your other clothes better!"

"You do, do you?" An enthusiastic nod and a faint giggle as he gently poked Naruto's cheek. "You just like the flames on the cloak."

"Nooo!"

Blonde spikes swung every which way as Naruto shook his head. Rolling his eyes, Minato poked his son in the ribs and made his way out of the room.

"Come on then. I'm sure Sasuke-kun will be here soon."

Setting his son down in the lounge, he playfully ruffled unruly hair and readjusted the fox ears. Just as he finished tugging and pulling Naruto's costume into place, the door bell chimed and his son gave a triumphant whoop before bounding for the door. Shaking his head, he grabbed the little plastic pumpkin he had bought for the occasion and followed his little fox to the door.

As soon as the door was opened, Sasuke was tackled to the ground before a single word could be uttered. Minato chuckled at his son's antics while a disgruntled and very annoyed Uchiha kicked and shoved.

"Naruto!" More squirming from the small pile on the ground. "Ge' off!"

There was more flailing before Minato decided to have mercy on the younger Uchiha and plucked his over enthusiastic little fox off. "Leave Sas –"

And really Minato never got to finish his sentence as a miniature, dark-haired version of himself – Hokage hat and even the cloak with the little flames at the bottom – stared back up at him in gratitude. It was odd, to say the least, to see a tiny version of the Hokage standing before – holding a little mini pumpkin no less – him when the exact copy of those clothes are only several rooms away from where he stood. He blinked and blinked some more.

There was a loud, but polite, clearing of the throat that brought Minato out of his staring. Moving his gaze up and away from a now blushing Sasuke, he found himself staring at an amused – or as amused as Itachi's expression could get – looking Anbu captain. Well, it wasn't really a surprise that Itachi had gone with his normal uniform, albeit it was much cleaner than what he had seen the teen in. He smiled and ushered the siblings in, and laughed when Naruto once again jumped on the mini-Hokage.

"Sasuke, did your mother make your costume for you?" Minato asked out of curiosity, because he was sure none of the costume stores he had visited had anything that was that authentic looking.

The younger Uchiha nodded and scowled when Naruto tried to steal his hat.

"And you, Itachi-kun. That is not a costume."

A fine dark eyebrow lifted in question.

"You wear it all the time, 'Tachi!" His son answered for him and he grinned when the older Uchiha sniffed delicately and decided to ignore any more comments made about his costume.

"Yes, yes he does," Minato agreed and smiled when Itachi muttered an irritated 'Shall we get going?' to end all discussions about his uniform.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, grabbed the little plastic pumpkin from beside the door and looped arms with an equally excited – though the Uchiha did have a knack for hiding such things – Sasuke. Not waiting for the rest of the entourage, Naruto stood on tiptoes to open the door and walked out.

Minato found himself grinning at the absurdity of it all as he and Itachi followed obediently behind. Ahead of them were the Hokage and Kyuubi no Youko walking hand in hand, followed by two over-protective Anbu captains. Seeing an equally bemused expression on Itachi's face, Minato shrugged and pulled his mask over his face.

It was Halloween after all. Anything could happen.


	11. Competition

Disclaimer: same as previous.

Okay just to clear one thing, there is no specific pairings in these things. Whether or not it's SasuNaru or any other pairings, it's up to you... but personally... aren't they a little young for pairings? -scratches head-

* * *

**Competition**

He wondered, not for the first time that day, how these things always seem to happen to him. Or more precisely to Sasuke, but by the laws of nature, whatever involved Sasuke always managed to drag him into it as well. As the phrase went, what were brothers for?

There was another hiccuped sob pressed into his already soaked shoulder and he gently rubbed more soothing circles into the curled up form of his little brother. He shook his head and sighed. And as the _other_ law of nature went, whatever Sasuke got upset about it always involved Naruto.

"Come on, Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto-kun didn't mean to leave you out."

Another sniffle was muffled into his Anbu uniform and the tear-stained face of his little brother borrowed miserably into his neck as more barely suppressed cries shook Sasuke's small form.

He heaved a sigh, gathered the miserable little bundle and seated himself on the window seat that faced the Hokage mountain.

It was like any other day – well any other day that involved important dignitaries visiting Konohagakure and for him to dress in his cleanest Anbu uniform. He didn't mind the formalities that came with all this, but having to hang around and try to keep his uniform spotless for the rest of the day was not something he enjoyed. Being careful about his cleanliness was the least of his worry when he was supposed to protect two Kage from potential attacks.

Heaving another little sigh, he gave his uniform a quick check and pulled his mask on before wondering to Sasuke's room to grab his brother. Minato-sama had told him the day before to bring his little brother along, probably to keep Naruto company while he accompanied the Kazekage around the village.

That was, of course, only part of the reason Sasuke was there as he found out later that the Kazekage had also brought his children, and Minato-sama thought it would be nice for Naruto and Sasuke to make some friends outside of Konohagakure. And despite how much Minato-sama loved his son and would never let anything hurt the child, Itachi knew that it was another way to strengthen bonds between the two villages.

Sasuke had been more then happy to play with Naruto and the two were found running around playing tag before the party from Suna arrived. Itachi was sure the game would've ended with Naruto whining to his father that Sasuke was being mean and not letting him catch him if not for the polite cough from one of the other Anbu. The children turned to find themselves staring at an impressive looking man in similar robes to the Hokage and three small figures standing a little behind the man. Naruto being the more curious of the two peered at the three from behind his own father's robes and grinned, while Sasuke scowled and made his way back towards Itachi.

It never ceased to amaze him how anti-social Sasuke could be when the younger Uchiha set his mind to it. Itachi shook his head in bemusement and watched as his little brother give the smallest of the figures – a little spiky-haired redhead, who was half hidden behind a slightly taller blonde girl and half staring at Naruto – the evil eye.

That made him smirk a little and it only widened when Naruto closed the distance between himself and the little redhead. Sasuke growled – Itachi assumed it was some sort of territorial display of ownership – and unnaturally dark-rimmed eyes flicked from the advancing blonde to Sasuke. A look of confusion flitted across unnaturally green eyes before a slow, almost knowing, twitch of lips made his little brother's growl even more pronounced. Were they kids or teenagers?

* * *

Another loud sniffle pulled him out of his thoughts, and he resumed patting his little brother's back soothingly.

"Sasuke," he murmured and received a nuzzle in reply. "Why are you really upset, hm? It can't be just because Naruto-kun went off to play with the Sabakus."

Silence for a few seconds before the tear-stained – not to mention snot-stained – face of Sasuke resurfaced and big puffy black eyes squinched in a grimace. "He doesn't want me!" Sasuke wailed miserably and hiccuped.

And really, Itachi knew he shouldn't be quietly chuckling at the exclamation, but it was such a ridiculous idea. Mad that he was being laughed at, the younger of the two Uchihas punched the older in retaliation and moaned. "It's not funny, aniki! Naruto doesn't want me!"

"Ah, sorry," he murmured, still trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up his chest. "Why would you think that?"

"Because!" Sasuke wailed as if the reason was obvious and that his older brother must be blind or stupid to not realise. "He's gone off to play with t-them! A-And that – that Gaara!"

And there it was, the reason why his little brother was a sobbing mess was because there was a rival for Naruto-kun's attention. Attention and most likely affection as well, Itachi surmised and shook his head in disbelief. It was one thing for normal teenagers to be doing this sort of thing but for someone as young as Sasuke? Well that was another matter.

"If it's any comfort, Sasuke," Itachi began, wincing slightly as his tired brain came up with nothing better to say. "They're leaving soon. Then you'll have Naruto all to yourself again."

Instead of being comforted by that little tidbit of information, Sasuke stiffened in his arms and glared. "But Naruto still chose him!"

And really, when had children become so complicated?

Opening his mouth to say god knew what – what was he supposed to say in a situation like this? – Itachi was saved as a series of loud bangs could be heard from the front door. Being a ninja of his calibre, he already knew who it was, but Sasuke didn't. And he hoped to god this would be resolved soon. Cheering his moody little brother up wasn't an easy job.

Making his way to the door with Sasuke in his arms, he was met with the sight of a dishevelled looking Naruto on their doorstep.

"Naruto-kun."

Judging by the small pants, flushed cheeks and the unhappy looking Tsune, Itachi could only guess the small child had ran from where ever he had been playing to their house without any thought of telling his father. But judging by the large grin that was spread across the child's face, lord only knew what Naruto had in mind. He was about to set a wide-eyed Sasuke down onto the ground when said brother wouldn't let go of his neck. Frowning, he tried to pry the fingers from around his neck, but Sasuke clung on stubbornly. God his brother could be such a drama queen.

"Sasuke, don't you want to talk to Naruto-kun?"

"No!" Sasuke pouted and tried to burrow into Itachi's shoulder to get away from his friend.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, using his best warning tone and watched hopeful blue eyes dim and start to water.

"'Suke?" The blonde head cocked to the side in question. "Don't you want some cookies and stuff? 'Tousan bought them and I couldn't find you."

The child pouted and juggled the large paper bag of cookies and Tsune. Itachi frowned and could only guess that the small orange figure had looked everywhere for his little brother just so they could share the cookies. And Sasuke thought Naruto didn't want him...

"'Suke?" The beseeching tone tapered off into a confused whimper, and Itachi could feel the fine tremor that was running up and down Sasuke as the boy fought to remain stubborn and unresponsive. He heaved a sigh and was about to just drop Sasuke onto the floor to force his idiot of a brother to talk to the now desperate looking blonde.

"'Suke? Why aren't you talking to me?" Too pink lips quivered and Naruto tried once more with a soft pleading "'Suke?". It was met with more silence and the angry tears that had been collecting dribbled down scarred cheeks.

"Sasuke." Despite the firm and disapproving tone, Sasuke made no move to turn around in his arms and Itachi was starting to get annoyed. He opened his mouth to tell his brother off when Naruto beat him to it.

"'Suke, you jerk!" The little blonde screamed, whipped around and disappeared.

And it seemed that was what it took to get the younger Uchiha to crane his neck towards the now empty doorstep. Letting the squirming bundle in his arms go, Itachi stood back and watched as Sasuke walked numbly towards what Naruto had left behind. The little heap of cookies lay forgotten on the ground, but the object that was beside it made Sasuke's entire body quiver. There on the ground was Tsune, looking dishevelled and unimpressed. For Naruto to have not notice his little orange fox slipping from his arms was shocking indeed, and it seemed the younger Uchiha realised this as well. Carefully picking up the soft toy and dusting it off, Sasuke toddled back towards him and stared up at Itachi with a pitiful look.

He knew that he really shouldn't feel pity considering how his brother was asking for it, but seeing the wobbly lips and the swimming eyes, he sighed and bent down to pick Sasuke up. It took all but a few seconds before his brother buried his face into Tsune and started bawling again. He knew that no amount of cooing and comforting was going to make the hurt go away, and Itachi wondered how long it was going to be before the two kissed and made up.


	12. Bumble

Disclaimer: same as previous

Something for you guys to chew on while I work on the 'kiss and make up' chapter.

* * *

**Bumble**

"S-Sas-uke!"

He looked up from his little orange book and glanced lazily to the two kids he had been charged with looking after. If he didn't know better, Kakashi would've thought he had been saddled with a rather laborious task. But then laborious tasks for most people usually didn't apply to him, and in this case it was just that. Instead of fretting over the two boys and being over protective, like the other mothers in the park they were currently in – he had let them run off.

There had been a few incidents, which his sensei would never hear about, involving a certain little blonde swallowing unknown creepy crawlies while a fascinated Uchiha brat watched. He was sure that if his sensei had been present there would be a lot of fussing and Naruto would be made to hack whatever he had swallowed back up, but to Kakashi, it was all a learning process. That and a way to build up the body's defences. And really when those kids become ninja they'd have to learn to like eating all sorts of weird and unusual foods, this was just a faster way of going about the whole thing.

Judging from the nervous way the little blonde was currently huddled beside the Uchiha, Kakashi could only guess what they were staring at. Deciding that this was as good a time as any to check up on them, he stood and ambled over only to stop when there was another shriek from Naruto who promptly scuttled behind a confused Sasuke.

What on earth...?

Peering a little closer he was amused to find that what was causing all the commotion was a large fuzzy, yellow and black bumblebee.

"It's only a bee!" Sasuke exclaimed, not understanding why his friend was so scared and hiding behind him. Not really wanting to be a shield anymore, the Uchiha was about to step towards the side when Naruto's grip on him tightened.

"It's not _just_ a bee! It's a bumblebee!" Naruto whispered fiercely, afraid if he spoke any louder the buzzing creature would know of his whereabouts and move towards him.

"So?"

"So! It's big and fuzzy! And they sting!"

Ah...

Kakashi cracked a smile. He could understand the child's fear for the buzzing creature, and really it was no laughing matter, but when he thought back to the life-changing event, he couldn't help but smile. It had been several months ago when Minato-sensei had decided to have a picnic and he had been made to go. It was a pleasant enough event if not for the fact that Naruto had started screaming and crying and everyone went into a panic. Minato-sensei had transformed from charming Hokage to bloodthirsty 'I will rip your head off if you hurt my child' father. It took all but two minutes to figure out who the culprit was as a honey bee scampered haphazardly passed their faces away from the crime scene. Ice was quickly summoned and all seemed to be well in the world until Naruto's finger decided to swell to the size of a small sausage. It appeared that Minato-sensei's little boy was allergic to bee stings, which seemed odd considering the Kyuubi no Yoko was residing in the boy and theoretically speaking – this was what his sensei had told him anyway – Naruto should be impervious to most injuries. And if Kakashi didn't know better, this is as mundane as an injury could get; however, it seemed the Kyuubi thought otherwise. Maybe the Fox was allergic to bee stings, too?

Shaking his head a little, he moved close enough to grab at Naruto's shoulders and drew the pair away before another mishap occurred. He didn't like getting the death glare from his sensei nor did he like facing the bloodthirsty father of doom.

"Come on you two."

"But Kakashi," Sasuke protested, tugging at his pants.

Glancing down at the dark-haired boy, Kakashi cracked a smile at the inquisitive look that was cast his way. Several months ago the boy was still giving him suspicious looks from behind a stoic Itachi, now he was walking beside him, a small hand fisting the fabric of his pants while the other held on to Naruto's wrist. He wondered how much this change had to do with Kakashi's stunning personality and how much was due to Naruto's stubborn insistence that Sasuke play with them. Either way, these two were probably the only kids who would willingly come within one metre of him.

"No buts Sasuke," Kakashi murmured, "Wouldn't want Naruto to blow up like a balloon again."

There was a moment of confused silence from Sasuke while Naruto puffed up his reddened cheeks and attempted to glare at him. Kakashi chuckled, bent down and picked up the child. There was a moment of squirming as Naruto showed his displeasure in being reminded of _that_ particular incident, but otherwise let Kakashi hold him in his arms.

"Meanie."

"Ah huh." He patted the hunched up back curled towards him and grimaced when a raspberry was blown into the side of his neck. "Naruto!"

"Not gonna blow up!"


	13. Kiss Kiss

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**Kiss Kiss**

To say that the days flew by was an understatement. Minato blew softly on his steaming tea and watched his son mope. It had both been puzzling and a little disconcerting to have his son disappear on him after he had bought him and the Sabaku siblings some cookies the other day, but it was even more disconcerting to find a tear and dirt-stained Naruto whimpering and sobbing at their doorstep when he had returned home. Thinking the worst had happened – after all, Tsune had all but disappeared and he knew his son would never leave his beloved plushie unless something horrible had happened – he scooped the child into his arms and started for the hospital. Someone could sue him for being an over protective, mother hen figure _after _he had his son checked for any and all possible kinds of injury.

It was only when they were half way to the hospital and he was in mid leap over a rooftop that Naruto stopped hiccuping long enough to explain to him that Sasuke was being a big jerk and didn't want him. He had blinked in confusion for a few seconds before understanding dawned on him. Slowing and then stopping, he hopped off the rooftop and started his way back home. And it was during the trip back that his sobbing son spewed out the whole story, and now he had been reduced to watching his only child mope around the house for the past few days.

The moping wouldn't have been so bad – not that moping was a good thing – if Naruto had had Tsune with him, but as the fates would have it, the plushie was now with the Uchihas. The little blonde would go from listlessly wandering the house to staring mournfully at the Tsune-replacement in his arms. It wasn't that the older fox plushie – a very adorable little arctic fox – wasn't loved, but it just wasn't the little nine-tailed one that Naruto had been attached to for the past few months.

Minato sighed around his mug of tea and pulled his son into his arms. "Naru," he murmured into spiky hair and rocked a little when the little face nuzzled into his neck. "You need to stop being so stubborn."

"Not 'ubborn!" The muffled reply was pressed into his collar and he let out another exasperated sigh. Kids nowadays were complicated little things.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Itachi knocked once and opened the door. It wasn't like Sasuke was old enough to know what privacy was.

"Sasuke," he murmured a little louder this time and made his way towards the bed.

It was mid morning already but his little brother's room was still dark and the lump under the duvet shifted a fraction before settling. He shook his head in exasperation and padded over. It had been three days now – it felt like an eternity – and still his brother would not move from his little spot on the bed. Their mother had tried to coax the miserable bundle out, but to no avail. In the end, Itachi had been forced to take up the duty of shoving onigiris down Sasuke's throat just to make sure the brat was fed. He heaved a sigh.

"Sasuke you need to stop being stubborn and apologise to Naruto-kun."

That got a little jerk of a reaction before everything returned to stillness. Fed up with this, he stomped – or as much of a stomp as his Anbu-instincts would allow him – to the bed and swiftly ripped the blankets off with one smooth motion. There was an angry shriek and Sasuke's head of mussed up hair shot up like a bullet. Letting the corner of his lips twitch just a fraction, Itachi watched his little brother's slightly puffy eyes narrow and glared. It would've been comical if not for the fact that he knew his brother was miserable in his nest of blankets he had created and hugging Tsune tightly to his chest. As exasperated as he was with Sasuke and his refusal to go patch things up with Naruto-kun, it still pulled his heart strings a little – just a little – when those little arms clutched at the equally wretched looking plushie like it was a lifeline.

Suppressing the urge to bop the boy on the head and be done with it, he sat himself down on the edge of the bed with all the grace he could muster and efficiently blocked the clumsy punch that was aimed at his head. He could understand that too; he would be tempted to punch whoever it was that was trying to ruin his pity party, but enough was enough.

"Sasuke," he muttered darkly and dragged the stubborn snarling form that was his brother upright and held him in such a way that those nasty little baby teeth couldn't sink into his flesh. When Sasuke was nasty, the boy was downright evil. "You need to stop being a whiny little girl and go apologise to Naruto-kun."

Sasuke shook his head vehemently, and muttered a 'don' wanna' before trying to escape Itachi's firm grasp.

He didn't know why he bothered to ask. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi lifted the brat up with one hand and started to pull fresh clothes from the drawers. Uchiha Itachi was done with being nice and diplomatic – hell, he didn't even know why he was being so tolerant. Uchiha Itachi was ready to shove his little brother off the proverbial cliff and let the little brat deal with his own problems.

Dumping the bundle of clothes onto the bed, he quickly stripped his brother of his pyjamas, feeling oddly proud that Sasuke was still squirming and putting up some sort of struggle, and none too gently pulled a dark-coloured T-shirt over the sleep mussed head. The pants came next and as he tried to decide how best to go about this, he sighed when Sasuke tried to take off the T-shirt.

"Sasuke," Itachi growled in warning and that seemed to do the trick as Sasuke made a tiny 'eep' and left his top alone. The boy even went as far as obediently putting on the pair of shorts without any fuss whatsoever. He gave a tight smile and lifted his brother into his arms before Sasuke got the idea into his little head that he should make a break for it. "Come on then."

"Aniki!"

"No, Sasuke. We have been patient enough with this, and we _are_ going to see Naruto-kun. _You_ are going to apologise for _your_ behaviour that day."

Itachi congratulated himself for keeping his voice firm, but when Sasuke's puffy eyes he knew he was still a sucker when it came to his little brother crying. "At least," he offered in defeat, "Return Tsune to Naruto-kun."

That seemed softly spoken statement got a much desired affect as Sasuke sniffed loudly and allowed Itachi to carry him out into the lounge. Their mother was more than happy to see her youngest son out of his room, despite the pouting. As soon as he had stepped out of Sasuke's darkened room, his little brother was swept away by his mother and was showered with kisses and a few of his favourite treats. Yes, his brother was a momma's boy.

* * *

Methodically clearing the table of the bowls and half eaten plate of dumplings, Minato carefully stacked the dishes, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Lying a few metres away, curled up on the couch was a slumbering Naruto nestled in a bundle of blankets and wrapped tightly in his cloak. He smiled gently and quickly finished with the dishes before walking over and running a hand through spiked hair.

Lunch had been a pleasant enough experience. There was very little sighing and moaning, and Naruto had been genuinely happy when he slurped down his share of ramen. Minato guessed that having one's tummy filled would make anyone sleepy and as he suppressed his own yawn, he tucked in some of the blankets and stretched. If he was lucky, he might be able to get some work done before his son woke up. He stood in one smooth motion and was about to head to his study to bring out his large pile of paperwork when there was a soft hesitant knock at his door. Brows furrowing in confusion, he made his way over before a second knock could sound – he didn't want Naruto to wake up – and opened the door to find a sullen looking Sasuke clinging tightly to an expressionless Itachi.

Well this was unexpected, Minato thought, but smiled hugely at the two boys standing in front of him and stepped aside so they could enter. If it was any other time, Naruto would be there in a second to hug the life out of the youngest Uchiha and there would be much protesting and squirming, but he knew that Sasuke was most definitely fond of the attention. However, today Sasuke sidled in timidly – cautiously – as if scenting the air for any sign of hostility while his older brother passed the threshold without much care.

Smiling indulgently, he shut the door and gestured for the two to make themselves at home.

"What brings you two here," he murmured quietly and watched in mild amusement as Sasuke once again stared up at him in awe – he still hadn't figured out what was with that – and then blushed. Looking down at the hardwood floor and shuffling his socked feet a bit the boy turned to his brother for help and couldn't find any.

Minato could guess what this was about and almost laughed at how the adorable image Sasuke made as he floundered and tried to go about fixing things. "Um... I..."

He turned to look at Itachi and found the corners of the teen's lips were twitching as well and the older Uchiha rolled his eyes in exasperation when Sasuke clammed up and decided that actions spoke louder than words. The familiar orange head of a certain nine-tailed fox appeared from behind the boy's back and he almost leaped for joy. At least, there was chance that all of Naruto's moping would stop soon.

However, instead of relieving the younger Uchiha of the precious burden, Minato nodded and ah-ed. There was a moment of wide-eyed confusion and he gestured toward the small lump on the couch. "I'm not the one you should be giving that to, Sasuke-kun."

A look of apprehension flitted across that young face and Minato smiled benignly, hoping to offer some kind of comfort and maybe courage. It was amusing watching children try to make up. When he had been young, he hated to admit defeat and apologies or offer some sort of peace offering was almost as bad as getting his teeth pulled out. As he got older, it became easier and when it came to apologising to Kushina, it hadn't been too bad at all. He smiled briefly at the memory.

And it seemed his smile did some sort of good as the younger Uchiha took in a deep breath and plucked up his courage. Without a glance back to him or his brother, Sasuke marched on socked feet towards the couch and climbed nimbly onto the large piece of furniture. Butt-shuffling towards his goal, a chubby hand moved forward and poked tentatively at the mound of blankets. Minato was sure Sasuke was holding his breath waiting for a response and sure enough, after several seconds the small mountain twitched and a mop of blonde hair came out. He held back a chuckle and turned his attention to Itachi, who was also watching the scene with detached interest.

"Tea?"

* * *

It was amusing in a 'I can't believe he's my brother' sort of way to watch Sasuke bumble his way through the apology and present Naruto with the orange plushie, which was followed by a bag of orange and chocolate chip cookies that their mother had been more than happy to help Sasuke make. Of course, that wasn't to say that he was unhappy with the turn of events. He took another sip of his tea and absently took a bite out of the seaweed covered rice cracker he had been presented with.

He chanced a glance to his right and found himself staring at a grinning Minato, who seemed just as pleased as he was that the so called argument was resolved. There had been a loud squeal of delight when Tsune came out of hiding from behind Sasuke's back and the orange plushie looked – if soft toys _could_ look anything but pleasant – ecstatic to be returned to its rightful owner. All nine tails were brushed reverently before Naruto nuzzled the pointy fox face with his cheek. The bonding session was interrupted by the bag of freshly baked cookies and Itachi was amused to find his brother once again being tackled into the couch by an over enthusiastic Naruto.

Usually Sasuke would be protesting and flailing uselessly under the little blonde's added weight. Yelling and pushing for the boy to get off, but today wasn't the usual. Today was the end of the three day separation and if Itachi remembered correctly, it was the longest time the two have been apart. Well, except for that one time Minato had to visit his in-laws in Whirlpool Country and Naruto had been away for a little over two weeks. But that had been different and Sasuke had been less wretched.

As it was, Itachi watched with a quiet smile as Sasuke flailed the bare minimum today and opted for wrapping his arms around the babbling Naruto who seemed to be nuzzling both Tsune and Sasuke at the same time.

Well at least they'd kissed and made up.


	14. The Glare

Disclaimer: same as previous.

Right this is an all Uchiha brothers chapter. I wanted to add Naru in but then Sasuke needed a little love too.

* * *

**The Glare**

Setting his brother down onto his bed, Itachi gave Sasuke his most serious expression and almost cracked a slight smile when the dark blue bundle fidgeted uncomfortably, but tried to look tough and unfazed. Shifting a little and making himself comfortable, he faced the boy and continued to stare at his little brother with an impassive expression.

As expected, after several seconds of this Sasuke began to wiggle and squirm uncomfortably under his brother's scrutiny. "Aniki..."

"Sasuke," Itachi cut in, expression still unchanging. "I am going to teach you something that will most probably save you when you are stuck in the most horrible of situations."

At the prospect of learning a new technique that could make him stronger, Sasuke perked up and straightened his slouched posture. "You're going to teach me a cool new fire jutsu?"

"No." The little bundle instantly deflated. "It is something much more powerful."

"What is it, aniki?" Awestruck by something that was more powerful than a fire jutsu, Sasuke leaned eagerly forward and almost toppled over.

"It is," A pause, "The power of The Glare."

"The Glare..." Sasuke settled back and let the information sink in, dark brows furrowed in confusion. "What does it do?"

"It will scare off the hoards of relentless fangirls you will no doubt acquire in the future."

Silence reigned and Itachi couldn't help but smirk a little as he watched his little brother process the thought of screaming girls running away from him.

"Teach me!"

* * *

"No that's not right, Sasuke."

"Argh!"

"Make your eyes look like this."

"Ha!"

"And pull your lips down a little more."

"...ngh."

"Right that's it. Now just a little more anger."

* * *

It had taken a good few hours of hard work and instruction but Itachi was glad he could pass on that bit of advice so that Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with _too_ many admirers. It wasn't to say that The Glare was always effective, but at least now his little brother would have a few minutes to run away while his fangirls stood by looking a little stupefied.

He walked by his brother's room and smiled a little as Sasuke showed off his Glare to a rather confused Naruto. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle when Naruto's large blue eyes found his and the little blonde trotted over with concern written all over his face.

"'Tachi." Naruto's normally cheerful voice was replaced with something timid and small. "There's something wrong with 'Suke."

"Oh?" Itachi walked into the room with the little blonde trailing close behind. "What's wrong with Sasuke, Naruto-kun?"

He had an inkling as to what Naruto thought was wrong but he wanted to be sure. And really, judging by Sasuke's facial expression he could understand why Naruto was concerned.

"I think he needs to go poo," Naruto supplied helpfully.

The loud guffaw that wanted to escape was barely suppressed as Itachi tried his best to look like it hadn't affected him at all, but on look at the wide blue eyes looked at him for confirmation and Sasuke's red red face looming above the bed broke whatever restraint he had constructed. He doubled over in his laughter and clutched helplessly at his stomach.

Guess three hours of practising just wasn't enough to perfect The Glare.

* * *

Hope you liked this silly chapter. No idea when the next chapter will appear.


	15. Grandfather

Disclaimer: same as previous.

A small tribute to Jiraiya... -sigh- Why do most of the characters I like and get attached to either end up being psychos or get their asses killed?

* * *

**Grandfather**

The heavens once again poured down on them for the fifth day this week and Sarutobi wondered if it would ever let up. It was true that the rainy season was upon them but never had it been this bad. It only usually rained for three days at most before the gods would give them a couple of days of respite and the whole process would repeat itself again. But he guessed this year the gods decided a much more thorough cleaning was in order.

He took a mouthful of smoke from his pipe and moved along the quiet corridors of the Hokage building. He had spent a better part of his day in the library and his creaking old bones had finally forced him to abandon the much loved scrolls and take a walk. Sarutobi loved the rain but it was during this kind of weather that he was reminded of his age and the aches that were associated with it.

Walking with his back just a little straighter, just because he could, he expelled the lungful of delicious smoke and turned into a short corridor that would lead him to a guest room that had a balcony facing the Hokage mountain. It had always been his favourite spot and he would never get tired of looking at the mountain for peace and tranquility. He turned the final corner, fully expecting to find a set of closed paper screen doors, but what he found made him pause mid step and stare.

There leaning precariously on the kotatsu was Tsunade with today's paper opened before her sleeping form. The small shining trail of drool brought a small smile to his lips. But it wasn't the sight of his former student sleeping that made him want to back up a few steps in hopes of not disturbing the picturesque scene set in front of him.

There were very few occasions he had seen his most boisterous student looking so contemplative and silent. And it would appear that today would be one of those rare moments.

Jiraiya stood stoically by the open balcony door, gazing out at something only the man could see, and tucked neatly against his chest was a sleeping Naruto. The blonde tufts of hair brushed the side of Jiraiya's cheek and the way the child's little hands were curled around the fabric of his student's clothes made Sarutobi smile. Jiraiya may not always want to babysit his student's child with the best of intentions but the way the man flaunted the boy around spoke volumes. Minato might not be Jiraiya's son but that didn't stop his student from acting like a proud grandfather.

He chuckled softly at what Jiraiya would say if he told him of his thoughts. No doubt the man would deny all claims and say he was too young to be a granddad. But no amount of denying could hide the fact that the man was a doting grandparent, not with the amount of spoiling Jiraiya was doing.

Taking a step forward into the bubble of peace, he paused when a soft whimper came from the sleeping Naruto. Pausing in his advance Sarutobi watched with interest as Jiraiya's gaze left the scenery and craned his head down to look at the boy clasped against his chest. There was another whimper and blonde brows furrowed in distress.

"Hey, kid," Jiraiya murmured softly, swaying gently to calm and soothe the boy. "What's wrong?"

The chubby hands fisted around Jiraiya's shirt, as if that tiny gesture would be enough to tell the large man what was wrong.

"I know, kid," Jiraiya continued in his soft one-sided conversation. "But you're stuck with jiji until your dad comes back from his meeting."

Another whimpered snuffle and a large, battle-roughened hand came up to card through the spiky hair.

"It won't be so bad. We'll go get some ramen once you wake up, yeah? We'll show your dad what a great time we had without him."

Expression going beyond soft, Jiraiya dipped his head over so slightly and dropped a kiss on the boy's brows.

"So just bear with it a little longer."

Sarutobi smiled and retreated back into the hall way. It wouldn't be right to intrude and judging by the way Tsunade was feigning sleep just so she could watch spoke volumes. He took another lungful of smoke and wandered back to the library.

There was no doubt Jiraiya would give the boy the world if it meant Naruto-kun would be happy.


	16. Wish

Disclaimer: same as previous.

Well I have to admit that this is my first birthday fic to an anime/manga character. -blush- So I hope you enjoy this...

And, of course, Happy Birthday dear sweet Naruto. Give Sasuke a good kick in the ass!

* * *

**Wish**

"Come on, Naru," he murmured softly, rifling through a small-ish backpack, before slinging it onto his shoulder.

Having gone through his mental checklist, he glanced up and was happy to find that Naruto had dressed himself – albeit a little haphazardly. Chuckling at the peculiar way the buttons were done up, he knelt down before his son and slowly redid the buttons, making sure the child watched where each individual one went.

"I see you picked out something nice, Naru."

Giving the collar of the smart looking baby blue shirt a final tug, he picked at invisible lint on the cream-coloured shorts and stood. He smiled.

"You think 'Kaasan will like it?" Big blue eyes took in what he was wearing as well and a chubby finger pointed at him in happy astonishment. "You dressed up too!"

"I'm sure 'Kassan will like whatever you wear, Naru," Minato remarked and ran a hand self-consciously down the front of his own clothes. His normal Hokage attire had been put aside for the day and instead he was wearing a plain black shirt and faded blue jeans. The clothes themselves were nothing special, but Kushina had always liked it when he was out of his robes. Turning to his son he found the child grinning while clutching Tsune, who looked to have been brushed down and also sporting a little bow around its neck.

"So do you approve, Naru?" He did a little pose and Naruto giggled at his antics.

"You look pretty, 'Tousan!"

Swooping down to pick up the child, he spun the laughing and shrieking bundle in the air and settled Naruto onto his hip. "Pretty, huh?"

"Mhm." The blonde head bobbed.

"Well, I think you look pretty too, Naru."

With that, he headed out the door.

* * *

The site itself wasn't very far, but it was located in a secluded corner of the cemetery near the wall that marked the boundary of the plot of land. Normally, Minato wouldn't have chosen the spot, but beyond the barrier was the forest and he knew that Kushina would've loved the scenic site. As they neared the grave, Minato let Naruto down and watched his son scamper off towards a patch of wild flowers that were nearby, laughing and chatting with his beloved plushie. He smiled and wished the scene before him happened under happier circumstances.

It was morbid and almost inappropriate to bring a child here on their birthday, but Minato didn't much have a choice and he didn't want to put off coming here. It was unfortunate that the day Naruto was born was also the day Kushina passed on. It was also the day Kyuubi no Youko was sealed, the fireworks overhead was proof enough the rest of the village was celebrating the momentous event. He sighed and smiled wryly. It appeared everything happened on this day.

He moved forward languidly and nodded amiably at Naruto's enthusiastic hand waving.

"'Tousan!"

"Coming Naru," he murmured and laughed when his son was suddenly tackled from behind by a group of equally zealous foxes.

There was a squeal of astonishment and he wasn't at all surprised. This happened every year and judging from the size of the foxes it would appear they were no longer cubs. The very first time this had happened had been when he had come to visit a day before Naruto's first birthday. The baby was gurgling happily on the crook of his arm as he said a few soft words to Kushina before several balls of fluff gathered at his feet. At first he had thought it was some sort of attack but then glancing down he noticed just how young the foxes looked and off to one side stood a rather unconcerned mother. He had been puzzled, but had nonetheless carefully stepped away from the gathering of fur and bent down to examine the strange group. The little critters had yipped happily up at him and he almost dropped the baby when they attempted to hop into his arms.

That had scared the bejeezus out of him and he was further frightened out of his wits when a shrill squeal erupted from the bundle in his arms. He had thought the worse then, mentally preparing himself to blast the balls of fur – cute or not – to kingdom come for daring to hurt his precious son, he was surprised to find Naruto extending chubby little arms towards the little critters. It had occurred to him that there might be diseases that could jump across the species barrier and infect his rather young son, but looking at the eager little fingers trying to grab the animals and the happy expression on that chubby face melted whatever protests he had.

He extended his arms and allowed the foxes a better look at Naruto, while keeping a watchful eye in case he needed to unleash hell if anyone of them tried anything funny. The orange brown furballs took one look at the gurgling baby and pounced. Pink tongues came out to lap at chubby cheeks, eliciting more happy baby noises. After a minute of allowing his baby to be covered in fox drool Minato pulled back his precious bundle and waited for the critters to disappear. But they didn't and he wasn't sure what to do with all four little pups sitting there staring at him. In the end he had continued with the usual ritual with surprising silence and the foxes disappeared when he had finished.

Glancing over now, he found Naruto happily petting each orange-red furball while clutching Tsune to his chest. Minato shook his head in amusement and stared at the modest gravestone marking Kushina's grave. He smiled sadly and ran a hand over the characters engraved there before bending down to inspect the weeds that had grown around it.

It hadn't been that long since he was last here and yet the weeds seem to be growing with unnatural speed. He grabbed a handful of green stuff and yanked hard, watching with satisfaction as roots and soil came up with it as well. He repeated the process a few more times until the small plot was weed-free. Naruto, finished with his greetings, came trotting over and the two of them went about cleaning the site. It didn't take very long for them both to finish the job and Naruto laid down the small bouquet of wild flowers he had gathered in front of the stone marker.

Minato glanced down at his son and smiled as the boy's brows puckered in concentration as he whispered a few words of prayer. A few years back, he had explained to his son that if he prayed his mother would be able to hear him and the boy had been doing that almost every single night. It was adorable and as he watched a small smile stretch itself across Naruto's face he couldn't help but wish that it was different.

He brought the tips of his fingers to his lips and pressed them gently to the stone marker.

"Hi, Kushina," he murmured softly, feeling slightly stupid even though this was usually how he started every time. "It's been a while."

Yes, it was a mighty stupid way to start talking to his dead wife, but it was at least a start of some sort and if he could just work down the lump that had decided to lodge itself in his throat then he would carry on his one-sided conversation with the gravestone.

Opening and closing his mouth a little to try and get some more saliva to wet his too dry tongue he was a little surprise to feel a tiny hand thread itself into his own lax one. Minato glanced down and found blue eyes staring up at him in adoration. The tiny reassuring smile stretched across his son's face made his heart drop a little and he squeezed that tiny hand in thanks.

As if taking that his cue, the little blonde head turned towards the marker and Tsune was clutched tighter against the child's chest.

"Hi 'Kaasan," Naruto started shyly, pressing himself closer into Minato's leg. "Tsune says hi too. 'Tousan got me Tsune for my last birthday! Isn't he pretty, 'Kaasan?"

Minato watched his son carry on a one-sided conversation as only a child could and wished once more for something that he could never have. A happy family with just the three of them, alive and warm in each other's arms. But that could never be.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay... this was supposed to be something happy and well fluffy... but well this turned out. And after the tribute to Jiraiya and now this... All I can say is that I'm sorry but I guess the muse wants something melancholy and bittersweet. And a special note to all those who gave me encouragement and were understanding towards the evilness that is writer's block, **Thank You**! I really appreciate them and they really do keep me going. And to all those who gave suggestions and ideas, **Thank You** as well. I will see if I can write a few of those as well.


	17. Waver

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**Waver**

The moment his foot stepped over the threshold of the door he knew something wasn't quite right. Call it a shinobi's sixth sense or whatever you like, but the hairs on the back of his neck was standing on end and that was evidence enough that something was off. Not wanting to show that he was disturbed, he tried to look as amiable as possible. Nodding his head at a passerby and whistling tunelessly as he closed the door to the Uchiha household. No he wouldn't draw attention to himself – not that being Hokage wasn't already doing that – not when Naruto was close by and he didn't want to involve the Uchihas if he could help it.

When he was sure the door was closed and secure he made his way easily towards the street, and it would seem that that was the limit of his mysterious attacker's patience. His eyes immediately focussed on the face of the man wanting to do him harm and before he could act two senbons were shot in his direction. He dodged them easily enough – the fact that this person was willing to attack in a residential area spoke volumes of the lack of skill the person had – and repaid that small act with three shurikens.

One hit the man in the shoulder while the other two were dodged, but the purpose of them weren't to do harm – if they did that was a bonus – they were to alert the Anbus stationed to protect him. It had seemed like a ludicrous idea to him in the beginning, the Hokage, the supposed strongest shinobi of the village, needing to be protected but he had grudgingly allowed the constant surveillance after a few words from Sarutobi-sensei and also to appease the protests from some of the elders in the council. It had been explained to him that it wouldn't always be constant, that if he truly needed assistance he only needed to signal – the shuriken – for them and they would be there in an instant. And in this case it would appear that an instant was still too long.

Another onslaught of senbons were unleashed and he once again dodged them without trouble but as he tried to manoeuvre away from where Naruto was inside the worst possible scenario played out. There was the tell-tale click of the latch being released and the sound of cloth sliding against cloth.

"'Tousan! You forgot – "

The seconds ticked by in slow motion as he turned around in horror and surprise to find Naruto running out of the door towards him with a huge smile on his face. His heart hammered against his ribs and he hoped to hell the person firing off the senbons wasn't particularly sharp nor smart as he twisted around and lunged for Naruto.

The sting of the senbon grazed his cheek just as his arms wrapped around the small form of his son made his spine shudder with ice. It had been damned close. Too damned close. It would appear that his attacker wasn't stupid and had aimed for the one weak spot he had. Anger boiled in the depths of his belly and he gritted his teeth as he clutched his precious bundle closer to his body. No one attacked his son.

He staggered to his feet and watched dark figures surround his attacker, kunais drawn and pointed at the other's vulnerable throat. He hadn't realised that he was swaying on his feet until a hand slipped underneath the crook of his elbow to steady him and a glance to his left showed just who it was that was partially holding him up. The blank stare of the dog mask lessened the chill still running down his back and he could distantly hear Naruto's uncertain voice through the dim humming in his ears. Blinking ever so slowly, he nuzzled his face into the soft spikes tickling his chin and his legs wavered like jelly.

"'Tousan!"

His vision blackened around the edges and the last images he saw was his panicked son screaming something indistinguishable while salty tracks ran down both cheeks.

... don't cry Naru...

* * *

**Author's note**: Before you all scream in horror and pick up your pitchforks... Don't kill me! Kill the muse!


	18. Lesson

Disclaimer: same as previous.

And I bring you the next chapter... and you can lessen the killing intent, yes?

* * *

**Lesson**

"'TOUSAN!"

The terror-filled scream ripped through the air and struck a deep cord inside that sent goose flesh to break out. Kakashi had screamed with the exact same tone, fear and desperation when he had been a genin, and it was to almost the exact same scene. He had been cocky after having perfected his skill in using the lightening element and was itching to use it in battle. The opportunity arose quickly enough and the result had been an overnight stay for the three terrified genin and a week long one for Minato, which pretty much meant that all four of them plus a worried Kushina had lived in the hospital for the week. And even after that all four of them had been following a slightly frazzled Minato around to make sure that he _was_ all right. It was a sickening experience and he had sworn that it wouldn't happen again, but now as he watched the man he regarded as a father figure collapse beside him all the long buried memories and insecurities resurfaced, along with the guilt.

The thoughts that he should've been there, been faster, been able to predict what was going to happen circulated his brain. And this time, Kakashi really did want to hit himself for not reacting in time. He shouldn't have hesitated as he watched Minato dodge the senbons with ease. Despite the fact that the kunai had been thrown to signal them, he knew that his sensei didn't like to be protected and had held off signalling the rest of his Anbu team to go down there to take the guy down.

"'Tou-san..."

He gritted his teeth and swallowed the rising bile. Now wasn't the time, he crouched over the prone form and extracted a sobbing Naruto.

"Come on, Naru," he murmured, congratulating himself for still having a steady and rational sounding voice. "Let me check on your 'tousan."

Tear-filled blue eyes stared up at him in pure terror, and for a moment Kakashi swore that they had been tinged with red flecks and the rounded pupils had stretched into a narrow slit like a cat, and those eyes had filled with raw feral rage. He backed up and tried to push the unsettled feeling that was filling the pit of his belly. Just a moment ago...

And before that thought could go on he was met with a determined child ready to bite his hand off if he so much as breathed wrong.

"Stay 'way from 'Tousan!"

The shrill scream of warning, the sloppy fighting stance and if Kakashi wasn't mistaken there was also a faint increase in chakra would've been adorable under any other circumstances, but right now it made something inside him ache. A child trying its best to protect a fallen parent. He – they – had known that something like this would happen some day. That for Naruto, being the Hokage's only child wouldn't be all peaches and sunshine. Aside from having to shoulder the expectations of most of the village – Kakashi didn't doubt that the little blonde would be anything but the best when he grew up, but having so much expectations already didn't help anything – Naruto would have to deal with being the target of many enemies who would use him to get to the Hokage. And unfortunately, today was the day that the valuable lesson had to be taught.

"It's okay, Naru," he murmured, hands reaching out slowly as if trying to calm a caged animal.

There was a brief flurry of flapping arms trying to fend him off. "Stay 'way!"

He easily caught the tiny little fists in his hands – not wanting Naruto to hurt himself – and yanked the child off balance and pressed the momentarily confused boy against his chest. There was more squirming and writhing and the desperate wail made him jerk in surprise. Did Naruto not recognise him? The mask! He quickly yanked the dog mask away and tried again

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked and shook the little body to try and get through to the screaming child. "It's Kakashi!"

The blonde head shook and blue eyes clenched shut in denial. "No! Le' go! Let go!"

"Naruto!"

Blue eyes snapped open, about to scream again when they finally focussed on his face. "'Kashi?"

He nodded and watched the little face crumple with relief and hurt before it pressed against the crook of his neck. Wretched sobs were muffled into his skin and he patted Naruto in comfort, while his other hand quickly reached around and searched for a pulse. It was thready but at least it was there, he glanced at Minato's cheek and the laceration was already starting to change to an ugly purple hue as the blood continued to sluggishly flow out. Whatever it was was very fast acting. Kakashi stood quickly and cradled Naruto close.

"Get Minato-sensei to the hospital now," he ordered his team, throwing decorum and how he should be addressing the Hokage out the window. He would've liked to take Minato to the hospital himself but with Naruto his in arms, he could possibly carry them both and transport them. "And make sure no one touches those senbon with their bare hands, they're laced with poison. Get one of those to Tsunade as well."

"Kakashi-kun."

Turning around he wasn't at all surprised to find Itachi keeping back a frightened wide-eyed Sasuke from running forward while several senbon lay discarded on the ground. The expression on the older Uchiha's could spoke volumes of what he wanted to do with the culprit, and Kakashi was inclined to tell him to get in line because of anything _he _should be the first one to draw blood. Mikoto stood beside the pair and looked on with concern in her grim face. Kakashi swallowed back the doubt and bile and hoped to hell that the medics got here soon because if anything happened blood wouldn't be enough to pay for what had been done.

"Kakashi-kun," Mikoto spoke again. "Do you want me to..." Her arms already spread and reaching for the shaking bundle tucked under his chin.

Yes, a motherly figure would probably be better for the boy but he was reluctant to let go. This was Minato-sensei's most precious person and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. The little fists clutched tighter at his top and the press of the wet face become more insistent. Naruto wanted to stay with him. The fact that the boy was aware of his surroundings was a good sign and he held him tighter.

"It's all right Uchiha-san." Kakashi dipped his head in appreciation of the offer. "I think I'll feel better if I kept him with me."

There was hesitation in Mikoto's eyes but the woman nodded, bent and pulled Sasuke into her own arms. "Naru-to?" the little Uchiha called, and it was only then that Kakashi noticed Tsune's little orange head just peeking out from the crook of the boy's elbow.

He could only assume that Naruto had dropped it during Minato's fall and it would seem the boy hadn't noticed it at all. Sasuke would be the best person to look after it, he decided and waited for the bundle in his arms to respond to the timid call. However, instead of replying Naruto burrowed closer and hiccuped miserably.

Sasuke's face instantly crumpled. "Na – "

"Sasuke," Itachi began, Kakashi was grateful for the interruption. One crying child was enough to deal with. "Why don't you go back inside with Okaasan, hm?"

"But – "

"Come on, Sasuke." Mikoto adjusted the child on her hip and began to make her way back inside. "Take care of Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun."

With that last part said, Mikoto disappeared with a protesting Sasuke in her arms, and Kakashi was only left with an expressionless Itachi. To anyone who didn't know the young Anbu the lack of expression on the other's face was perceived as a look of disinterest, but to those who knew him the only time that blank expression was displayed was when Itachi was truly angry. And this time Kakashi was only slightly sorry for the man who would be staring at it across the interrogation table.

"I will aid the interrogation," the soft deadly voice spoke.

"My thanks, Itachi."

"None is needed, I am merely performing my duties."

He nodded his thanks anyway and watched dark eyes starting to bleed into the familiar red of the sharingan. "Leave some for me."

"I don't think that will be possible, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi snorted and turned towards the hospital, while Itachi turned in the opposite direction. "Oh and Itachi. Could you find Jiraiya for me?"

"Done."

And both of them disappeared behind a swirl of smoke.

* * *

**Author's note**: Right the next chapter done in record time... for me anyways. So as some of you have already commented on this fic _is_ too diabetes inducing to have a death in it, but that doesn't mean that bad stuff _couldn't_ happen either. -grins- Yes, you can raise those pitchforks now.


	19. Fear

Disclaimer: same as previous.

Okay, sorry for the long wait. It was kinda hard for me to write this chapter, which was surprising considering how easy the other two chapters came out. So hope you enjoy and well... yeah.

* * *

**Fear**

"Minato-sama has been attacked."

It was a simple enough statement, but Jiraiya found himself staring stupidly at the expressionless face of one Uchiha Itachi while the wheels in his brain slowly turned.

Minato had been hurt and he was in the hospital...

The cogs whirred and finally, _finally_ his heart stopped. Turning wide eyes to the still expressionless Uchiha, he gaped a little and the dark head nodded in confirmation.

"How bad?" he asked carefully, he took in the tightness around the sharingan user's eyes and the way the boy glanced briefly to the side before answering. "Is Tsunade with him?"

A nod. Good, but it still didn't stop the loud pounding of his heart against his rib cage or the fact that he still had no idea how his former student and the closest thing he had to family had gotten hurt. There were only a few possibilities and even as the seconds ticked by he had singled out the answer and it made the pounding of his heart turn into a thunderous roar.

Jiraiya had never ran faster in his life.

* * *

The distinct smell of disinfectants hit him full in the face and the cloying scent of bleach made the back his nose burn. He had never once set foot in the hospital out of his own free will. Every time he had been here it was because Tsunade had dragged his injured ass in because the injury was too severe for her to treat. But today, he could care less what the place smelt like.

Marching through the semi-quiet corridors, he ignored protesting nurses and anyone who got in his way and quickly found the doors leading to the emergency room. The slab of lights above the double swinging doors glared an angry red and he hesitantly placed his hand on it. Red meant that they were still busy doing whatever it was that medic-nins did and walking in would get him in deep shit with Tsunade. But he needed to know that Minato was safe and that there wasn't a little body lying next to his student in the hospital. He hoped whoever did this was suffering terribly in interrogation.

Just as he was about to throw caution to the wind and push the door open, a hand holding him firmly by the elbow stopped him.

"Let go if you know what's go– "

The warning died on his lips as he stared into Kakashi's tired mismatched eyes and a small wave of relief when his gaze settled on Naruto who was sniffling and clinging desperately to the young man's neck. There was no blood or any signs of injury on the child and he sighed as the knot in his stomach unwound a little.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Digesting everything Kakashi had relayed to him, Jiraiya leaned back as far as he could in the uncomfortable hospital chair and tried to stretch without disturbing the little form curled up half on his leg. It had been half an hour since Kakashi had left to help with the interrogation and he had wanted very badly to go but Naruto needed looking after. And it has been almost three hours since they had wheeled in a poisoned Minato into the emergency with no sign of them being done any time soon.

Poison... A nasty fast acting one at that, but poison in any form was still a cowardly way of taking down an enemy and he could think of a handful of people who would stoop down to that level to get the job done. He scowled at the thought and focused hard to brush it all aside. No, he had handed that part of the job off to Kakashi and he trusted the boy to get to the bottom of this. Right now his job was to be here with Naruto and make sure Minato got through this one alive.

He sighed and brushed some of the hair out of the tiny face. He couldn't blame the little brat for needing a little bit of shut eye, after all, all that crying would've been exhausting. He frowned as he fingers continued to card through the soft hair. Kakashi had also mentioned that the boy had shown signs of manifesting the Kyuubi. The thought sent shivers down his spine as memories of _that_ particular day flashed by. No, the demon was kept under wraps now and knowing his own student's skills he knew the seal was as airtight as possible. But for the Kyuubi to appear as it had...

"Jiji." Blue slits stared up at him in sleepy concern and he wondered how long Naruto had been awake. Shaking those thoughts aside for later he looked down at the boy.

"Hm?"

Naruto uncurled himself from under the hospital blanket that one of the passing nurses had given him, and climbed onto his lap. "When can I see 'Tousan?"

The hope in those blue eyes made Jiraiya's insides clench and he drew the boy in a loose hug. "Soon, brat. When Tsunade fixes him you can go see him."

"Nade-neechan's taking _too_ long," the child whined and he chuckled helplessly at the complaint. If anything people usually thanked Tsunade for healing their loved ones not complain about how long it took.

"Yeah? You can complain to her for taking her sweet time when she comes out."

As if to answer their complaints, the double doors swung open and Tsunade came out with a grim expression on her face. Jiraiya's heart dropped to his feet and it splattered to tiny bits when an excited Naruto jumped off his lap and dashed across the short distance that separated them.

"'Tousan!"

The dread that spread across Tsunade's face made him want to throw up. Dragging himself up and preparing for the worst news possible, he trudged his way over and watched as the blonde woman bent to pick the boy up.

"Where's 'Tousan?" Confusion replaced the excitement that had coloured the boy's voice and the blonde little head turned up to regard Tsunade. "Nade-neechan?"

"He's resting, Naru." The words were spoken softly, warily and the arms that encircled the child tightened ever so slightly.

"Can I see him?"

Silence greeted the question and Naruto's entire body hunched in on itself and mournful blue eyes stared longingly down the corridor. Jiraiya didn't doubt that if given the chance the boy would be rushing down those halls calling for his father and he was tempted to join the boy if he didn't find out any news soon.

"I'll be good, Nade-neechan." Pink lips wobbled but stubborn little teeth dug deep into them to stop them from trembling too much. "I'll be really _really_ quiet."

Reaching out, he placed his hand on the boy's head and carded his fingers through the fine hair. "Let the boy see his dad, Tsunade," Jiraiya muttered gruffly, making sure to not look at the depressed expression on the boy's face. He hated to admit it but he was a sucker when it came to seeing the child upset and on the verge of tears. "Shizune can make sure he behaves himself."

"I'll be _good_!" Naruto chipped in, definitely perking up a little and turning a grateful smile up at Jiraiya.

He watched as Tsunade fought over not allowing the small boy go because the medic-nin inside knew that all the peace and quiet in the world would be the best for healing the injured, but the motherly-side – and he was sure he'd be smacked right across Konoha for even thinking that thought because he knew that Tsunade always denied the fact that she could be a mother to any one – knew that separating father and son would do more damage in the long run. Finally with a defeated sigh, the blonde woman summoned her apprentice and gave the promising young healer clear instructions.

While that was taking place, Jiraiya pulled the child from Tsunade's arms and hugged Naruto close. "Look after your 'Tousan for me, okay?" There was a vigorous nod and he smiled ruefully at the determined expression.

"Naru will make sure 'Tousan's okay!"

He smiled, rubbed the little head and handed the boy over to Shizune. "Look after him."

The woman nodded dutifully and carried the little blonde away. Once the two were out of sight, he turned back and found Tsunade staring at him.

"What?"

"You've gotten soft, Jiraiya." He blinked. Not exactly what he was expecting. "A decade ago you wouldn't – "

"As _I_ recall," he cut in before Tsunade could get the rest of her sentence out. "You wouldn't let _anything_ disturb a patient's rest."

"And a decade ago, you wouldn't have let a little brat like that get to you."

They stared at each other for a full minute, each glaring for all they were worth, waiting for the other to back down. When that didn't work, both sighed in exasperation and he ran a hand through his own mused hair.

"So how is he?"

Not answering Tsunade headed for the plastic chairs he had previously been occupying and sat down with a quiet sigh. "We lost him twice while I tried to get the poison out."

He had been expecting something bad, something along the lines of coma, paralysis or even brain dead, but he definitely hadn't even thought about that one. "And now?"

"He's stable," she murmured, rubbing at her eyes. "I managed to get the antidote into him before he decided to leave us for the third time."

Breathing a little too deeply, he coughed and tried to process the information he had just been given. "He'll pull through," Not sure whether he was trying to convince Tsunade or himself. "The brat is good like that. If not for us, he'll definitely pull through for Naruto."

* * *

Both his and Tsunade's footsteps echoed hollowly through the empty hall and a quick glance around told him that his former team mate had warned the rest of the staff in the hospital to leave them be. They made their way up several more floors and still they encountered only patients taking their daily strolls as instructed by the nurse supervising them. It was disconcerting to feel the quiet of the hospital settle over them like a wet blanket and his dislike for the sterile place was starting to rear its ugly head, and it was also no surprise that Tsunade also noticed him fidgeting next to her.

"Oh come on, Jiraiya," Tsunade snorted. "Don't tell me you're _still _freaked out by the hospital?"

"I'm _not_ freaked out by hospitals!"

"Yeah?"

"I just don't like – "

" – the smell. I know Jiraiya, you always give me that crap."

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time that day, he smiled wryly and was about to continue on their way to Minato's room when running footsteps caught both their attention. Turning to see what the commotion was about, a young nurse ran quickly to their side, panting for breath and looking confused and concerned all at once.

"What is it, Fuuka?" Tsunade asked, hands reaching out to steady the woman before she fell over.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama! You have to come to the front entrance!"

"Fuuka, what's – "

"Foxes!" A second girl came running by, face also flushed with exertion. "Tsunade-sama, there are foxes at the entrance!"

"Foxes? Why would foxes be here of all places?"

"They're scaring the patients and visitors. They just keep growling and it's the guards are having a hard time keeping them out."

"Naruto," he heard himself whisper distantly and when gold eyes turned questioningly at him, he shook his head and started to head for the entrance. "The Kyuubi showed up today."

"The Kyuu – " Tsunade started to repeat, went stock still and looked at him with wide gaping eyes. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah," he grunted and the four of them, the two nurses were still out of breath when they got to the lobby, found the foxes behind the thick glass doors with a few other ninjas staring at them in confusion. "Are they it?"

It came out like it was an everyday occurrence for him, to find four full grown foxes growling and snarling at him was nothing out of the ordinary, but there was really nothing else to be said. He had only really come across something like this once and that had been when he tried to track down the brat and the fox he had seen was only trying to protect what it considered its young. And judging by the way they kept pawing at the glass doors they wanted to be let in.

"You don't think they're here because of..." Tsunade trailed off, probably not wanting to scare her staff.

"Most probably," he answered distractedly. "How long have they been here?"

"Maybe half an hour or so, Jiraiya-sama."

He nodded and gestured for one of the nurses at the door. "Let them in."

"But they – "

He shook his head and tried not to snap at the woman. "They won't hurt anyone. They're just here to check on one person in particular."

Tsunade gave him a 'are you sure you know what you're doing look' before opening the glass doors herself. The foxes paused in their snarling, no doubt startled, and sniffed the air before deeming it safe to enter. He watched with bated breath, wondering how they knew Naruto was here and how they were going to find the boy when they headed towards him and Tsunade. Little noses scented their clothes and all four yipped in unison.

"I think they want us to lead them to the brat." Jiraiya found himself whispering despite himself, as if speaking too loud would spook the already rattled creatures.

"That is _not_ a good idea, Jiraiya." The blonde woman's voice equally soft, her eyes never leaving the red-brown foxes. Just as she whispered those words one of the four pawed at his sandalled feet and sniffed at his pant leg. After a few snuffles, the fox retreated and yipped what Jiraiya assumed to be an affirmative and all four gathered around him with tails swishing and a 'please take us up to see the child because we're absolutely harmless' look directed at him. He chuckled at their hopeful expressions.

"They don't mean any harm, Tsunade. _Look_ at them."

"Jiraiya, you remember what I said about you being soft?"

* * *

Of course that comment didn't stop him from heading back towards where he had been heading before the nurses came along.

The sight that greeted him when he finally made his way into Minato's room was something that made him pause in the doorway. He had brushed off Tsunade's comments about him getting soft but right now, staring at the little scene before him he grudgingly accepted his former team mate's accusation. There lying underneath the starched sheets was Minato, hooked up to every monitor the hospital had and an oxygen mask covering the bottom half of his face. If the little device wasn't clear, Jiraiya would've been amused that the blonde was doing a pretty good imitation of his own student. And there lying on top of the too white sheets was a miniature version of his student, curled up in a little orange ball, head resting on a bent arm while the other hand clutched tightly at Minato's unresponsive fingers.

If he had breasts and were of the female kind he was sure he would've melted and right now he was trying to fight down the urge to walk over and pick the boy up in his arms and hug him close. A child clinging desperately to the last of his crumbling world.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade's voice hissed, having not yet reached the door yet because she was too busy trying to block the advancing foxes from getting through. "This _isn't –_ "

Glancing to the side, he found Tsunade silent and staring with almost the same expression as his on her face.

"Let them see that the kid's all right and they'll leave," he whispered back and sure enough while Tsunade was standing passively beside him the foxes slunk into the room and hopped onto the bed.

"They could have all sorts of diseases!"

Regardless of what the blonde-haired woman said Jiraiya watched with a gentle smile as the four foxes crowded around the small form.

"They're going to _eat_ him."

"Hush, Tsunade."

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the blonde woman turning red – no doubt furious from having been told to be quiet – but he turned back to the little scene before him despite the sharp sting of being pinched in the arm. The foxes had formed a semi-circle around the little orange bundle and was laving the chubby face with drool and slobber. Sleepy blue eyes blinked open and a hand came up to ward off any more eager licks, all the while never letting go of Minato's fingers.

"Wha – ?" Naruto's eyes widened and Jiraiya was sure he would've squeaked in surprise if not for the prone form lying next to him.

"They came to visit you, brat."

It was amazing to watch the small child clutch tightly to the woodland creatures. Giggles filled the air despite the fact that those blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears. It was painful to watch that face twist up like that and Jiraiya found himself reaching over and plucking the boy from the orange fur and hugging him close.

"Jiji – "

"Shh..." He shushed and felt a hiccup against his chest.

"I want 'Tousan."

"I know, brat. I know."

* * *

Author's note: I can't write Jiraiya... I really really can't... and it bugs me. And Tsunade didn't play a very big part in this, I swear I'll get around to writing a chapter for her soon. After I finish this little arc. And... I really don't like this chapter. -scowls-


	20. Nothing

Disclaimer: same as previous.

This started off being very very fragmented and it still looks whacked but I just don't know how to fix it at the moment. It wasn't that I didn't know what I wanted to write, but finding the words for it was hard. So I hope you like it because I certainly don't – I have developed a large dose of hate for my writing at the moment – and no promises as to when the next chapter (probably the last chapter of this little saga-thing) will be out.

* * *

**Nothing**

Pushing the mask up to the top of his head, he ran a hand tiredly over his face. It had been a long day and there was no doubt there were plenty more still to come.

He rubbed a little at his strained eyes and willed his Sharingan away. He hadn't used it much, Kakashi had headed the whole interrogation from start to finish despite arriving a few hours later. They had waited at his insistence despite Ibiki's protests that if the prisoner didn't kill himself then he would most likely clam up and never tell them anything, but the whole team had stood firm. They had already checked to make sure the assassin didn't have any sort of poison embedded in his teeth and each member kept watch until their captain arrived, each one knowing full well that Kakashi would want to be the one conducting the interrogation.

When Kakashi _did _finally arrive everyone in the room had shuffled uncomfortably at the sight of their captain. Itachi had known that despite having grey-silver hair Kakashi didn't look anything _like_ an old man, but today the man looked like he had aged a good ten years. The worry clouding the other's eyes only added to the haggard appearance, but when told that they had waited for him something in those eyes flickered. And he was loathe to interfere despite the fact that he would've loved to make the man suffer for the pain he had caused.

A fine tremor danced down his spine as the memory of the interrogation filtered by. He had seen plenty of interrogations during his short time in the Anbu, even watched and learned from Ibiki which technique were the best and most efficient at extrapolating the needed information. And of course, he was no stranger to it all, and it would seem that breaking the mind of a fellow human being was something that came with the Uchiha blood. Despite that, something about the way Kakashi had held himself throughout the whole ordeal – barely contained rage dancing behind a wall of frigid calm – had struck something deep and he couldn't make himself put this whole thing down.

But be that as it may, he'd have to put it aside for now, he couldn't risk scaring Sasuke and he couldn't possibly let anything show in his expression when facing his mother. Uchiha Mikoto might look like an ordinary and loving housewife but Itachi knew better than anyone what his mother was capable of. After all, his father wouldn't have married someone who wasn't his equal. Checking his appearance in the window of his neighbour's house, he made sure he was at least presentable and headed for his house.

* * *

"I'm home," he murmured softly, bending wearily to undo the straps of his sandals. Toeing them to the side, he straightened and began unclasping his armour. By the time he found his mother standing at the threshold with an upset Sasuke clinging to her neck he had removed both arm guards and was making progress on the left shin guard.

Straightening enough to regard both his brother and mother, he was a little surprised to find Tsune clutched tightly in Sasuke's arms. His brother had not let go of the plushie since this morning and he suspected that he wouldn't be letting it go until he handed it back to Naruto.

"Itachi," his mother greeted and he stiffened slightly at the inquiry displayed clearly in her eyes. No doubt he was going to sit through his own interrogation some time soon. "How did it go?"

"As well as something like this is to be expected," he replied, eyeing his now curious brother who was staring between him and his mother.

"I-Is Naruto okay?" Sasuke asked timidly, one eye peeking at him as he hid his face in his mother's neck, burrowing for comfort as his bottom lip wobbled.

"He's with his father."

The tiny little face instantly lit up and Itachi wondered if the truth would've been a better choice than the half truth he had just told. It wasn't that he had lied, Naruto _was_ with his father but he did leave the blatant fact that Minato-sama was still unconscious and under observation while Naruto was probably worried sick about his father. He'd said it so that Sasuke would stop worrying and moping but the way the boy had perked up wasn't something he was expecting. The tiredness was really getting to him.

"Really? Can we go see – "

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will come see you when he's ready, Sasuke," Mikoto soothed and began to make her way back towards the kitchen.

Itachi breathed out a sigh of relief. Working the remaining shin guard off, he scooped up his gear and deposited it in his room. The katana strapped to his back was the next to go and the mask returned to its on the bare desk he had in his room. Quickly pulling out a loose T-shirt and a pair of drawstring pants, he did the same for Sasuke and walked swiftly to the kitchen.

His footsteps barely made a sound on the polished wood floor and he had to smile a little at the sight of his little brother helping with preparing dinner. The little dark head looked up when he deliberately made his presence known.

"Bath, Sasuke."

There was a little uncertainty painted on that smile and his stomach churned uneasily. Questions were going to fly during bath time and he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

* * *

The smell of lemons permeated through the air as he worked the shampoo into his hair and the light sounds of Sasuke splashing in the heated bath was the only noise. The shared bath was a daily ritual that had started before he could even remember. When Itachi had been young a father-son bath was something he looked forward to as that was the only time he could spend time with the man. That stopped when he was five and when Sasuke came along the ritual reappeared, but instead of father-son it was just between siblings.

Reaching for the small bucket of water by his feet, he dumped the contents over his head and felt the lukewarm water sluice down his back taking most of the suds with it. So far there had been no questions regarding Naruto's well-being, but Itachi knew that sooner or later his little brother's curiosity would get the better of him.

The bar of soap was slippery in his hands and as he ran the pale yellow bar over his arms there was a splash and Sasuke's sopping wet head appeared from behind the side of the tub.

"Aniki?"

Dark eyes stared at him as he paused and behind those normally innocent and carefree depths was a layer of concern.

"Hm?"

"Why did Naruto's otousan get hurt?"

Ah... let the fun begin. "Because Minato-sama is important to the village." Sasuke's brows furrowed in thought and Itachi carried on with soaping the rest of his upper body. "Will Naruto get hurt, too?"

The question he knew Sasuke had been dying to ask, and he had two options laid out before him. He could lie and spare his younger sibling the hurt and worry that would surely follow or he could tell the truth. The latter meant that Sasuke would have to face the same reality Naruto was be facing, but from a different angle. The little blonde would have to accept that he would end up being the most sought after bartering chip, and Sasuke would have to accept that his most treasured friend's life would be threatened for a good many years. And that bit of truth wasn't something for a child to even contemplate.

"Maybe."

Sasuke's eyes swam and his jutted bottom lip trembled briefly. The truth hurt.

"But you and Kakashi-san and Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-neesan won't let Naruto get hurt, right?"

Those dark eyes pleaded for him to say yes and so Itachi found himself murmuring those words while washing the soap from his body. He knew he would rather die first before seeing the blonde hurt – Naruto and Minato-sama were the only two people who weren't Uchiha he considered family – and he was sure the same could be said for the people who were mentioned.

Hearing what he wanted, Sasuke nodded and gave him a small smile before getting out of the bath and headed for the change room attached to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna finish helping okaasan with dinner."

Itachi nodded and sank into the hot tub of water, grateful that the question session was over and that he was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Water lapped at his chest as he moved until his back came in contact with slightly cool porcelain. Sighing, he willed his muscles to relax and closed his eyes once again allowing the morning's events play through his mind.

Naruto's frantic panicked scream echoed through his mind and goose flesh broke out over his skin despite the warm temperature of the water. The image of Minato-sama's form curled protectively around a sobbing and hysterical Naruto was going to haunt him for a good few months. Anger and protectiveness had threatened to choke him and when Kakashi had returned from the hospital he was ready to tear the assassin apart.

But it would seem that his own anger was nothing compared to what Kakashi had felt. Those tired grey eyes had flashed and glinted with blood lust when he had informed him that the prisoner was awaiting him. Even though Kakashi hadn't touched the cowering man throughout the entire interrogation the man had screamed and clutched at his head. Invisible claws rending the mind to ribbons.

He had felt no pity as he watched on and he doubted any one in the room would've either. It only took five minutes before all sorts of secrets spilled from his lips, and the blank cold expression on Kakashi's face did nothing to stop the man from trembling. Itachi had thought that he would feel some sense of satisfaction after but all that was left was exhaustion. One look at Kakashi told him that the man was feeling the same and as he leaned over the table to deliver a hard swift punch to the assassin's face there was still nothing.

* * *

The knock at the door was soft, muffled and would have gone unheard if not for the fact that Itachi was making his way back to his room. Letting the towel rest around his neck, he stepped into the entrance way and opened the door.

"Jiraiya-sama," he greeted politely, keeping his surprise at seeing the man at this hour at their doorstep. What was even more of a shock was finding the Naruto resting against the other man's shoulder. The only reason why the little blonde would be here and not at the hospital with his father would be –

He started in alarm. "Minato-sama – "

The grim expression on the sennin's face made his heart drop to his feet. "He's relapsed." Itachi took a calm breath to try to stop his own racing heart. Not dead. "Tsunade had him stable for a good part of the day but something triggered another... Tsunade nearly lost him this time and I couldn't leave Naruto there."

"And now?"

"He's hanging in there." Jiraiya glanced down at the sleeping child, expression sombre. "The brat was hysterical." A humourless chuckle. "I don't blame him, but I think if Naruto hadn't started screaming like he did we would've lost Minato."

"Then shouldn't Naruto-kun be by Minato-sama's side."

Even as he said it Itachi knew that if he had been given that choice he would never be able to live with himself. It would be stressful enough for an adult to watch someone they care about – their own family – struggle back from the brink of death but making a child witness that would be beyond cruel.

"The brat cried himself to sleep."

He nodded and watched as Jiraiya looked past him. "Fugaku."

"Jiraiya-sama." Glancing back Itachi found his father straightening from his bow and watched as the man's brows knitted at the scene set before him. "Naruto-kun is always welcome here."

"I owe you and your family, Fugaku."

"You owe us nothing," his father muttered and Itachi knew that that was his cue to take Naruto-kun and allow the two men to discuss whatever it was that needed discussing.

He reached out and paused when strong arms tightened around the orange bundle.

"Uh." A large hand came up to card through white hair in embarrassment. "Just let me – "

"It's fine, Jiraiya-sama."

Itachi could understand. He wouldn't want to let go either if it meant hanging onto the last shred of hope. A kiss was dropped onto spiky blonde hair and he reached out when the child was offered to him.

"I'll make sure he's safe."

Something in the older man's eyes flickered and a small grateful smile stretched those thin lips. "There are a few more house guests you need to meet before you go, Itachi."

* * *

The moon lit room was silent as the numerous occupants slept on in the dead of night. The house guests that Jiraiya-sama had bestowed upon them were occupying various places of Sasuke's room and said boy was wrapped protectively – possessively – around Naruto's smaller form under the duvet. The blonde head was tucked securely under his brother's chin and small hands clutched almost desperately at the dark blue nightshirt. Tsune lay dejectedly by its master's head while the two foxes – he had been told that there were four and the little team of woodland creatures had split up to guard both father and son – that had accompanied Jiraiya-sama pressed themselves against Naruto's back. Pakkun slept at the foot of the bed and Gamakichi sat on the bedside table.

It was an adorable sight, a little like what he'd expect from a child's picture book about some sort of imaginary adventure that the two boys had just returned from and was just napping with their new found friends, but of course reality was cruel.

When Naruto had woken with tear-swollen eyes and stared at them in confusion he could only guess that Jiraiya-sama had taken the boy away while he had been asleep because the little blonde had quickly dissolved into agonised tears when he realised just where he was. And his little brother, being the naïve child that he was, had quickly made his way over with Tsune and presented his friend his beloved plushie. However, instead of grabbing onto the orange fox and snuggling close to the plushie was quickly ignored and Sasuke found himself trapped in a fierce hug. It would've been amusing to see his brother panic at the sudden action but as it was it was just heart breaking seeing Naruto sob uncontrollably for his father.

Their mother had done a good job at calming the little blonde down and coaxed him into the bath. Sasuke, despite having bathed already accompanied his friend, no doubt feeling distraught because he didn't know what to do to make the tears stop except for drawing Naruto into his arms.

That had been hours ago. After he had managed to herd the two boys, foxes, dog and toad into Sasuke's room he had made sure the door was securely shut and tucked them both in. The rest of the entourage had settled themselves and judging by the position of the moon in the sky there were still a few more hours before the sun decided to resurface. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and prayed that when the sun rose it would bring with it good news.

* * *

_(Completed 21st April 2009)_

* * *

Author's note: It seems I'm hating everything I'm writing currently. I've lost my Itachi-muse, well I hate to say it it seems my entire Uchiha-muse has died on me, so if our 'Tachi-kun and the rest of the Uchiha's sound OOC it's because of that. And it's not an ItaSasu fic! 'Tis just a brotherly moment between the Uchiha sibs!


	21. Trying

Disclaimer: same as previous.

I know you're all anxious to see how this little saga ends and I've been pretty shit at getting chapters out – I think the last chapter was out in April... -cough- But once again real life is being a bastard. Yes, I use that excuse a lot but well it's true? Been going through a rough patch of madly trying to get everything done a mile a minute and failing miserably so writing has been put on the back burner and well whatever I tried to write was crap, which pretty much describes this chapter. Negative thinking and all but I haven't been a fan of my own writing for a while now and I think I'm really losing touch... But enough of my blabbing. Hope you guys can forgive -winces and runs away-

* * *

**Trying**

The darkness had never been something he feared. At times it was where he found peace and solitude. When the world wasn't being kind and the gaping hole that Kushina had left behind in his heart was oozing something green and foul, and the sight of Naruto – the brightest spot in his life – reminded him too much of what was missing, the darkness allowed him the time needed to patch up the festering wound as best he could before it next reopened. But right now, right now the darkness was anything but kind. The oppressive weight threatening to squash him like a bug hung so low, he was afraid he would never be able to lift his arms above his head to stop it from pressing down on him. And all the while the sound of Naruto's quiet sobs twisted his heart into knots and the beseeching 'Tousan' that whispered hopelessly in the gloom made his insides quiver.

Wading through the murk with heavy feet, he squeezed his eyes shut and swore. His feet won't move. No matter how much he pulled and strained he could only manage several inches, and soon he found himself panting with the effort. He needed to rest before he tried again, but his son continued to sob miserably and that seemed to be fuel enough for his screaming muscles. Pushing down the bile sloshing uselessly in his belly, he gritted his teeth against the tide of pain and pulled his leg forward. He was going to make it out of here if it killed him. Naruto was waiting for him.

* * *

The first thing that he could really register as he waded through the fog in his mind was pain. An immense, mind-boggling amount of pain. If this was divine punishment for something he had done than the powers that be was furious with him. And despite the desire to curl up and go back to the dark dark place his consciousness had crawled out of, something was nagging at him. Something extremely important. But before he could try to chase after that thought there was creak of a door opening and his eyes automatically swivelled in that direction.

An exhausted looking Tsunade stepped through the partially opened door carrying a clipboard loaded with a thick sheaf of paper. Wanting to ask just how long he had been incapacitated he opened his mouth, drew in a breath and found his lungs rattling like a shaker. Sand paper rubbed at the back of his throat and even with the oxygen mask hiding half his face he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs.

Startled eyes looked up and Tsunade hurried over, hands moving with practised efficiency as she shifted him up to pat at his back gently. When the coughing subsided, the mask was removed and a straw was wedged between his dry cracked lips. Minato drank it down greedily, being careful not to set off another coughing fit and sighed in contentment when the hedgehog that had decided to crawl into the back of his throat dislodged itself and relocated elsewhere.

"Thank you," he croaked and he was sure if he had the energy he would've looked embarrassed by the care with which the blonde woman displayed as she laid him back down again.

"Not a problem, Minato-kun," Tsunade murmured and smiled in relief. "Just glad to have you back with us."

"How long was I out?"

"Only a day." It was spoken softly and he was sure if it was any other case one day was a good thing, but judging by the downcast eyes, he had been extremely close. "But we've nearly lost you a couple of times. How much do you remember?"

He shook his head with the barest of movements. "Not much. Just being grazed by a senbon and blacking out."

"You were poisoned." Tsunade's lips flattened into a thin line and Minato felt himself frowning.

"I feel like I've been beaten to a pulp, not poisoned."

"Your body is trying to breakdown the minuscule amount of poison that is left, that's why you feel the pain." A brief glance to the side caused a wry smile to spread across the woman's face. "The brat must be _really_ tired to not wake up from your coughs."

Following the other's gaze he found himself staring at a slumped over Kakashi. The mask he had come to associate his former student with was pulled down around the other's neck, the white Anbu mask hanging askew atop the head of grey spikes. It had been a long time since he had seen the normally stoic and reserved figure completely lose his composure and the last time Minato really remembered it was when his group of three teary students were standing by his bedside sniffling and trying to not let a tear fall as he was hospitalised because of a mission. But this time it wasn't the sight of a lightly snoring Kakashi that had him trying to prop himself up in confusion – though in any other circumstance he was sure he would've been shocked. The little orange bundle of fur in the blanketed lap made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and his stomach churn in unease. A fox.

Naruto! How could he have –

Even as he tried to get his arms under him a strong steady hand was pushing him back down. Looking up in frustration, he scowled at Tsunade's looming face and could've sworn he growled low in his throat when the woman wouldn't let up.

"Tsunade!" he croaked, forgetting formalities and all social decorum. "My son – "

"Is fine. Naruto is fine Minato." Even as his back landed flat on the mattress, Tsunade was already straightening and glaring at something behind him. "Jiraiya took him to the Uchiha."

Relief flooded him in a wave and he sagged as whatever strength he had left him. Thank god he had been fast enough.

"He's not hurt at all?" he asked, wanting to be sure that his son came out of the shuffle unscathed.

"Not even a scratch."

"Thank god." Even as those words left his lips his brow was already furrowing in thought. If his son was fine then why was the fox here? "But the fox...?"

He turned his gaze up to stare at Tsunade, but the woman was looking at something behind him. Craning his head as far around as he could manage, which wasn't very far, and found a partial view of orange fur. "There are more?"

"There are four in total, and _this _one –" Tsunade reached over and plucked the growling fox off the night stand and dumped it unceremoniously onto the bed where it continued to rumble with indignant rage. " – is the worst of the lot."

The orange fur stuck up in all directions and he wondered what was going through the fox's head as it bared its flashing white teeth at Tsunade.

"Every time someone so much as mentions your name the little fur ball starts hissing and spitting like there was no tomorrow. If I knew they were going to be so much trouble I would've never let Jiraiya agree to let them in."

The rest of the mini-rant was tuned out and Minato stared in amazement at the creature sitting by his hip. It was trying to protect him, very much like what he had witnessed all those years ago when they had surrounded his son and snarled at him. He had thought they only looked out for Naruto because of Kyuubi, but to have him included in that circle as well was just a little bit too much for him to deal with right now. A quick glance to the side showed that Kakashi was still asleep, but the fox curled up in the younger man's lap was awake, ears twitching in alert attention and a single slit of an eye opened and stared at him in mild curiosity. Kakashi too was under guard, and he didn't doubt his former student would be grateful for the watchful eye in his most vulnerable state.

"I'm _not_ going to hurt him!" The soft exclamation brought him out of his musings and he watched bemused as Tsunade pointed an accusing finger at the furry creature. It was met with a warning nip before the fox huffed a little and moved to the end of the bed where it sat on its haunches, a leg coming up to scratch at his ears but all the while those eyes kept watch. "He's even worse than Kakashi."

He snorted as Tsunade huffed and felt sorry for the woman. Kakashi could be rather scary sometimes when he decided to continuously look over your shoulder. He had experienced it for the first year when he had become their sensei because Kakashi had wanted to learn everything he could that way. Kushina had thought it was cute, but being spied on while going on a date was just damn creepy. Of course that all stopped when he had a few words with the boy regarding how scary Kushina could be when she was pissed. But to have something that was both watchful and had no qualms about biting your hand off, well he could understand why Tsunade wasn't too happy with the little fox.

Crooking a finger at the creature, Minato smiled as it perked up and nimbly hopped its way over. It gave the blonde woman a haughty look in passing and nipped lightly at his finger tips. He laughed nervously when Tsunade growled in irritation and glared at the creature, and looked down when a wet nose pressed into his right hand. Two eyes peered out from behind his fingers, most of his hand covered the fox's head and he could feel the soft ears twitching against his palm.

"Hiding under there won't save you!"

He bit his lips and tried to suppress the chuckle that wanted to escape but only managed to start another round of dry hacking coughs. Clutching weakly at his chest, Tsunade quickly patted his back again and both foxes whined in distress.

"Now look what you've done!"

More coughs and more whines and a straw was unceremoniously stuck into the corner of his lips. Cool water soothed his irritated throat and he sighed heavily when his lungs decided to stop trying to escape his ribcage.

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi's sleepy murmur brought a smile to his face and he turned to find his former student bring a hand up to scrub at his eyes. "You're awake."

It wasn't a question but it might as well have been. He was tempted to answer anyway. That yes, he was awake and no, it wasn't a dream, but Kakashi wouldn't appreciate that. He nodded, not trusting that he wouldn't start hacking up his lungs as soon as he decided to speak and watched as the young man scooped the fox up and discarded the grey wool blanket on the seat. Tsunade growled in displeasure when the second fox was also deposited on the bed and looked away before the sight of the two smug creatures made her do something she regretted.

"Right, you four behave. I'll be back to check on you later, Minato."

The sound of metal scraping against the floor made fox ears flatten in displeasure as Kakashi pulled his chair closer. The Anbu's knees pressed deeply into the side of the hospital bed and Minato got a good look at the deep shadowy smudges under mismatched eyes. No one got any sleep while he was out like a light, how very appropriate.

"Don't." He started before Kakashi could so much as open his mouth to speak. "Don't apologise."

Silence followed the blunt command and he watched as emotions flickered across the normally stoic and indifference face. "Kakashi, we've had this conversation before and knowing you – and I _do_ know you – " a slight upturn of lips, "no amount of 'I don't blame you for any of this' will make you get the silly idea out of your head." He took a breath and narrowed his eyes as once again his former student opened his mouth to rebut, so he opened his own mouth and ploughed right on. "Don't interrupt." Teeth clacked as Kakashi closed his mouth in quiet displeasure. "I'm not going to waste my breath telling you what to think, but I'm _not_ going to let you wallow in this either, Kakashi."

"I don't wallow." It was spoken so softly that Minato was sure he wouldn't have heard they weren't already so close together.

"No?" He cocked a brow and smirked when the young man pouted. "Oh yes, you just sulk, right?"

"I do _not_ – "

"The _point_ is – " he cut through, " – there's no point dwelling on this more than you need to, Kakashi." His voice softened and he reached out and squeezed the fisted hand propped on the other's knees. "I'm all right now, and Naruto is safe." Minato didn't voice the fact that the village was also safe, because he hated to admit that that was probably the furtherest thought from Kakashi's mind. "You've grown so much since then."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped in defeat and a humourless chuckle escaped as the young man's head tipped backwards to face the ceiling. "Sometimes I think I haven't grown at all."

He shook his head and pulled his hand back. "You've grown. You just don't know how much."

It was a while before Kakashi's stoic face turned back to look at him, those mismatch eyes suspiciously damp. "I'll go and tell Naruto the good news."

Kakashi heaved himself to his feet, replaced the material that normally covered the bottom half of his face and started toward the door. "And sensei."

"Hm?"

"Thanks." The mask slipped back in place and the door clicked shut quietly.

* * *

He sighed tiredly and wondered where his normally patient self had disappeared off to. That little speech was... He sighed again and tried to settle himself more comfortably in his pillows.

"You know, I never knew you could be so blunt with your precious students." The ever familiar voice quipped from his right and he pried his eyes open to find Jiraiya pulling himself through the open window.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself, Jiraiya-sensei," he drawled.

"Oh?" He knew without looking that the sennin had one white eyebrow cocked up in query and an almost expectant expression was on the older man's face.

"Hm, you _have _been hanging outside my window for the whole conversation, no doubt like an eavesdropping bat, and judging by how _old _you are sensei I'd say you were getting tired." He grinned and was sure he would've been hit by the man if not for Jiraiya's fear of incurring Tsunade's wrath.

The unholy grin that stretched itself onto the old man's face caused one of his own to stretch his lips wide. "You shitty brat. Being poisoned makes you such a little prick!"

"Well, I do try."

Jiraiya snorted and sat down on the seat that Kakashi had recently vacated, the older man's eyes lingering on the two foxes. "You gave the brats quite a scare." The previous humour was quickly replaced by interest and those sharp eyes turned to regard him.

"I know. Kakashi's dealing with it much better than I thought at least."

There was as snort and Jiraiya shifted with a grimace, plastic hospital chairs were not the most comfortable seat in the world. "He's not a child any more, Minato."

"I didn't think he ever was," he murmured. "Not since the death of his father."

"Well you don't need to worry about the brat wallowing in guilt. From the sounds of it he had worked out most of his frustration during the interrogation." He cringed at the statement and almost felt sorry for the unfortunate man who had to deal with Kakashi's wrath, and from the humourless smirk on Jiraiya's face he could only guess that the older man wished he had the chance to lend a hand.

"I see."A quick glance towards the two furry creatures lying on the bed was enough to steer the conversation towards where he dreaded the most. "And Naru?"

The knowledge that his son had come out of the encounter without a single scratch on him should have been enough, but the thought that invisible scars might have been left behind set him on edge. There was a slight pause and he watched for any signs on his former teacher's face to hint at the situation.

"I'm sure Tsunade's already told you he came away without a scratch." The chair creaked as Jiraiya slumped back a little and heaved a sigh. "From what Kakashi had told me, the brat was close to biting his hand off at one point."

"What?" That was not what he had been expecting. "Naruto wouldn't – "

"Don't give me the 'my little boy would _never_ do that' look, Minato. I'm just telling you what I've been told." He promptly closed his mouth and choked off the protest. "The little brat wouldn't let anyone near you when you collapsed and Kakashi caught a glimpse of Kyuubi lurking behind Naruto's eyes when he tried to get to you."

Fear jolted up his spine. Kyuubi. "The Kyuubi called them." The foxes.

"To protect you and the brat."

Silence reigned and he tried to digest what he had just been told. They were here to protect him and Naruto... No. The demon wasn't compassionate, if anything all those sayings about foxes being cunning creatures were true. Kyuubi sent the foxes to look after itself, to make sure his vessel was kept safe and that the sole source of protection would not perish before the vulnerable Naruto could look after himself. Nature was cruel and efficient and he swallowed down the bile that rose at the thought. He met Jiraiya's gaze and knew the man had reached the same conclusion.

* * *

"Is Tousan really awake, 'Kashi?"

"For the hundredth time, Naru, yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, really?"

"Naru..."

Minato chuckled at the warning growl in Kakashi's voice. "Yes, I'm awake Naru," he called and waited.

The seconds ticked by before an exuberant 'TOUSAN!' echoed down the hospital corridors and the door to his room flew open. The foxes lying at the end of the bed instantly shot up, ears pricked up in alert attention but that was quickly replaced by excitement as they yipped at the dark blue blur that flew onto the bed.

"Tousan!"

The wind was knocked out of him even as he returned the tight hug his son was giving him, but that was insignificant as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's soft hair.

"Tousan, you're okay!"

He nodded, and tightened his hold when the muffled voice against his chest cracked and a quiet sob made itself known.

"I thought – "

"Shhh, Naru."

The bundle in his arms twisted and squirmed until teary blue eyes stared up at him in anger. "Don't do that again, Tousan!"

A tear slipped down the smooth cheek and he dropped a kiss onto a wrinkled forehead.

"I'll try, Naru. I'll try."

* * *

_(Chapter completed 19th September 2009)_

* * *

**Author's notes**: Okay, someone asked this so I shall answer. The previous chapter had a 'completed blah' at the end. It's just a date so I can keep track of when I've written these things. I know I haven't done that before but I think it's about time I started dating these because I don't really know how long ago I've written a chapter. So **don't take it as a complete complete!**

Ergh... why do I hate my own writing so much?!


	22. Aftermath

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair, he stared at the slight gap between his closed curtains and wondered not for the first time why he was awake at two-thirty in the morning staring at the little pool of silver moonlight at the foot of his bed. If it was any other day he would've dragged himself out of the warm confines of his bed – there was no point lingering there if he could be doing something productive like reducing the amount of paperwork he would have to do in the morning – but not today. One reason being that he had promised a very disgruntled Tsunade that he wouldn't over exert himself in any way just so she'd release him from the hospital a week early. It had taken much convincing on his part, but even _more_ convincing from Jiraiya's part because when he had walked out of the hospital building with an ever watchful Kakashi, his sensei was wearing a grin so wide he was afraid the man might split his head in half. But mainly the reason he didn't get up was the small warm body curled up tightly to his side.

Naruto's little face was pressed snugly against his chest, his ears catching every beat of his heart and Minato ached at the sight. His son only ever slept in his bed when he had a nightmare of some sort or when a particularly scary storm was raging in Konoha, but for the past week Naruto had climbed into his bed when it was his bedtime and snuggled close during the night. Minato didn't have the heart to try and move his little blonde back to his bed and found himself being Tsune's replacement. The fox plushie had been relocated to sleeping on the night stand instead and the tiny fists that used to clutch at the toy was now buried under the folds of his night shirt.

He had heard from a reluctant Itachi how Naruto had been hysterical when he had flat-lined and he unconsciously clutched Naruto tighter to his chest. The fact that his son would've been under the care of the people he trusted most if something had happened was comforting, but he hadn't considered how Naruto would've taken it. He knew the little blonde was strong, stubborn and determined but the helplessness and vulnerability of a child was something he shouldn't have overlooked at all. Swallowing down the rising bile, he took a deep breath and ran his hands through soft spiky hair. No, his son needed him and he was sure as hell going to try his damnedest to be there. Kushina would have his hide if he failed and that was something worse than hell.

* * *

_Chapter completed 11th November, 2009_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay... that was as far as I went with this whole thing. I don't know if there will be any new chapters added to this.


End file.
